Cold Sweat, and Warm Shivers
by xOneWishx
Summary: Itachi X Sakura. For someone who is suppose to have a cold heart it seems like its been melted away.
1. Chapter 1

_This is our first story.(both Itachi and Sakura worshippers 8D) Sorry it took so long. Um well we wrote all the chapters but were realsing them slowly okay? :D this is rated M. You will see why .We won't continue unleashing chapter until we ge atleast 10 reviews per chapter. WE DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR NARUTO WERE JUST REALLY BIG NERDY FANS!_

Waking up in a cold sweat was nothing new lately. Just the Images in her head that had recently occurred. Sakura held the blanket close to her chest feeling as if she was clutching on to her sanity. She had read over her medic books and couldn't find a solution to her recent problem. She had been over worked but didn't complain it might have been the cause. Seeing all those people sick, or injured sometime killed her, most of the time when it was her friends. That could be a reason she had thought. She looked down at her pale hands and sighed.

"Water will help" She slipped out of her sheets and padded the floor to her bathroom. The fluorescent lights flickered on around her mirror. There in the mirror stood a girl of only 16 but looked as if she was 23. Her once bright green eyes full of youth were now dull with dark circles swallowing whatever color that is left. Her which was once soft pink hair was now long and had split ends. She turned on the faucet and pushed a small squared glass under it. Once it was half filled she turned the faucet off she let the cool liquid run down her throat to calm her nerves.

"Better" she threw her reflection a wry smile and turned the lights off to return to her bedroom. She looked around her room. The walls were bare no pictures but one hidden away in her nightstand,other then that there was nothing but the bright orange that breathed life into the room. The color was called "Slice of Orange" but to her it was the color of fresh falling leaves. She once had pictures but they were all removed once her father died. There was no use to sleep in a room where your stared down by pictures of a dead man you love. After her father died her mother just found no use in talking so her and Sakura communicated through notes. She slipped back into bed and read the clock.

"Only 2:30..." She sighed and looked across the room to her window wide open and drapes flowing in the night breeze. Her skin went cold and she jumped back out of bed.

_I didn't leave that open!_ She screamed in her mind. She ran on her toes to the window and looked out of it. The city of Konoha was so boring at night only a handful of lights were still on. But who would open her window? Certainly not her mother she would have left a note.

She hesitated but close to window slowly and locked it.

_"_ I guess I did leave it open...i've been working to hard to remember things i guess." She turned on her heel and slowly walked back to her bed feeling the lingering feeling of the late night breeze caressed her skin. She stepped back into bed and slowly drifted into another night mare.

* * *

><p>Staring at his prey intensely. His eyes the color of blood splattered he once witnessed and caused. He had a small grin tugging at the side of his lips. But he kept a straight face. He had gotten there before his brother he was thankful for that. Also thankful for the stupidity the girl had come to realize it was her own fault for his actions. If he had it his was he'd kill her right now. But she had something he needed, and either way. She was in for a rude awaking once the day rolled in. Sensing his partners chakra he rose from his perch on a tree and disappeared. But he wouldn't be gone for long. When the sun crawled out of its horizon this poor girls life will change to the point she would be begging for it to end, and of course who is Itachi Uchiha to say no to taking a life?<p>

PLEASE REVIEW THIS! D: cause otherwise we will keep our stories to ourselfs ...like loners...*cries*


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun painted the horizon with pink, purples, oranges, and yellows. A young pink hair girl rose to her feet and stretched her over worked muscles. She grabbed the edges of her blanket and smoothed it out. Once her bed was made she pulled her shirt off her back and wrapped on arm around her upper torso to cover her breast. She tucked the shirt behind a pillow and walked into her closet.

"What to wear?" She teased herself. Her closet was filled with the most fashionable clothing. Almost everything still had the tag on it. She only wore her uniform for the hospital all the time she didn't have time to look pretty for her patients. She slipped on her usual uniform and went to her bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. The unfamiliar face in the mirror screamed for sleep, but she ignored it. She pulled her hair back and twisted the waist length hair into a bun. Her bangs hanging out on the side. She left her room looking at the once opened window as she shut the door her.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost set completely. A boy who stood a proud 6,4 raced his way to Konaha. Almost out of complete energy he sprang from branch to branch in reach of help. He never asked for help from anyone so he had to swallow his pride this time. He needed all the help who could get.<p>

_Almost there_ The raven haired boy thought to himself. He jumped over the Konaha gates and jumped from building roofs rushing. Almost there he smirked for his ability to run from miles from yesterday morning to this morning nonstop. But his own accomplishment soon came to a fail when after his left foot had pushed off the roof his body just shut down and he plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p>Sakura was rushing back and forth to patients room to her office to write down on patients files. A loud knock came at the door it was only 2 in the afternoon and the hospital was complete chaos.<p>

"Come in!" she shouted. To busy to look up from her work, she heard a familiar voice clear their throat she looked up to see her old sensei Kakashi. He looked the same and had the same book hidden away in his pocket. But it was away for the moment which made her wonder what was so important to make him put his book down?

"Sakura..." he trailed off looking at the circles under eyes. She knew it was either about her taking time off or him just asking how she was.

"What is it? If you haven't been looking around i'm very busy" she looked down and continued adding on to the notes in a patients folder. The sound of her pen against the paper was the only noise in the room and it echoed across from corner to corner.

"Sasuke is back Sakura." He stood up straight his eyes dull being prepared for her reaction. Her grip tightened around her pen. Her first instinct was to run to him. Embrace him. But that was then this is now. Her second instinct was to beat the shit out of him. She continued writing again. She was older now and more mature to go back to her old crush. Those feelings died when he left.

"That's good to hear." She kept her gaze down at the paper she was writing on. Kakashi let out a small breath of air.

"That's all? I would expect more from yo-"

"Why would you expect anything from me with that type of news sensei? I have a life too you know, here at the hospital helping people." She spat her words at him. He was quite for a moment.

"He is still your team mate Sakura. I'm just as mixed up as you. For gods sakes I was his sensei. How did you think i felt when he left? " His voice was small and calm. But he wasn't done.

"And i'm well aware that you have a life, but the hospital isn't you life. You need to get out of this place and have your own adventure, not spending your time healing people after they have their own adventures " His voice had no emotion. It was a lecture in a way. She shook her head and looked down.

"I can't just drop everything and leave. I have people depending on me, i have my poor mo-" She stopped and sighed. Her poor mother. The silence took the bitter toll on both of them. He cleared his throat again. She dropped her pen out of her hands and the folder looked up at her old sensei. Both the pen and folder hit the floor Sakura walk passed him and whispered.

"My adventure will be on hold until i'm content with myself." She walked down the hallway. His Chakra even in his condition was recognizable. She turned left to watch through the door her old love laying on a hospital bed. Hooked up to wires, and a breathing tube. She leaned against the door watching.

_My adventure huh?_ She questioned herself. Maybe sensei as right. Maybe this was perfect timing for her to take some time to leave, to avoid her old love. She watched him take two more lung fulls of air. She picked up his chart and read his name then set it back. She couldn't put her heart back out there again. Reading his charts would just want her to stay and help fixing him. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, then out of the hospital.

20 minutes after leaving the hospital Sakura went back to her house . Her mother wasn't home she picked up the note on the kitchen counter. She read it aloud.

" Went out to the market be home around 8" she sighed and dropped the note and headed upstairs. Her room just as she left it she headed to her closest opened up a bag and shoved all her clothes that weren't uniforms for the hospital into the bag. She shoved scrolls and books into her bag.

_Anything else?_ She stood up and went to her nightstand and opened the drawer pulling out Fame with the old photo of her once whole family. She put it in her bag gently. That was all she needed. Before she was about to leave she put her bag down in her closet and decided to take a bath. The soothing warm water would calm her down and clear her mind. And with that she stripped out of her uniform that had blotches off blood on it and stepped into the bathtub as it filled up. The warm water drifted her off into a sleep.

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" A voice snarled in an annoyed tone. Itachi looked up to see his team mate and raised an eye brow.<p>

"When are we going to get the bitch? I'm tired and i wanna get back to the base already." They had been away for almost a month now. They would have been there earlier if they hadn't have bumped into Itachi's little brother.

"What time is it?" Itachi said quietly. His partner groaned and looked up at the sky turning dark blue.

"Around 8 I would have to guess. But then again I never guess wrong." He grinned to himself. Itachi stood up and his partner followed. Itachi nodded and then vanished

* * *

><p>Sakura was wrapped in her pajamas and under her sheets sleep. It was a nightmare of course, she was trying to run away something but she couldn't turn around to see what it was. The voice was deep and kept on calling her name. Her speed slowly dissolved. Soon enough whoever it was the person behind her stabbed her in the back. She sprung up gasping for breath, while cold sweat running down her back, and forehead. Her trembling hand ran up her back for any marks. She sighed in relief.<p>

"Good morning pinky" Came a voice in the corner of her room. Without looking she leaned over to grab her kaunai on her nightstand. Before she could get a full grip on it someone's hand was on hers.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to live hun." The voice was sharp and threatening.

"Who are you?" She looked up but it was to dark the person was standing in the way of the moonlight. The man chuckled at her. She was then distracted and saw glowing red eyes in the corner of her room. Her heart came to a sudden stop.

"If you wanna go live pinky, go along with everything we say okay?" She was in to much shock to say anything. She was yelling at herself to move but she couldn't. She then heard her door open in her room to see her mother standing at the door. With wide eyes and gapping mouth she stood there still. Sakura knew very well in that moment someone was going to die right there.


	3. Chapter 3

(SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Dx we've had school/gotten into fights it kinda mostly emily writing and editing now...so yea please rate and review!)

The 'What if' game shot through sakura's mind. What if i died here right now? would anyone miss me? What if my dad never died would i be here right now? What if sensei never came into me office? would i be in this situation now? They're were no easy solutions. But also no easy way to face what was right infront of her.

With in seconds the man who was standing in front of her was behind her mother with her kunai in hand. The metal of the weapon was slightly crushed into her mother throat to the point it pricked at the skin and small dots of dark red appeared even in the dark.

"Listen to me now, cause i won't repeat myself got that little girl?" The man barked at her. All she could mange was a weak nod. He had a grin pull at the sides of his lips. Her gaze went from him, to her mother, to the man in the corner of the room. Was this going to be a bad cop good cop game? Or would it be the bad cop, insane killer cop?

"You are to pack your things and come with us. And you are never to come home." Her mom made a slight noise. Sakura couldn't tell if it was because she wanted to scream for her daughter not to leave. Or because of the discomfort from the kunai. His grip was tighter around her mother.

"And if you refuse..." His other hand was to quick for the human eye to watch. one moment you saw his hand raised above the hilt of the sword on his back. The next there was shredded bandage around the ground near his feet and what looked like a sword but instead with scales along his blade. The tattered bandage was stuck between the scales. The blade itself rest across her mother torso as the kunai fell to the ground sticking into the wood. All of a sudden the kunai looked like it was nothing compare to now.

"She dies." The tears started to fall from her mother's eyes. There was no way she was going to live no matter what decision she made. They were smart enough to know you don't keep a witness a live no matter the condition. She slowly stood up pushing back the blanket walked to her closet and open the door. She glanced at her mother her face was strong but her eyes were the windows to the true emotions. She leaned down and grapped her already packed bag. It was heavier then her but she threw it on to her shoulder and slid on a pair of shoes she looked back at the strangers.

"I'm ready..." She looked down at the kunai that was sticking out of the wooden floor. The man with the red eyes opened up the window pushing back the weak curtains. She walked towards the window and looked back at her mother. This would be the last time she would see her mother alive. "Goodbye mom I love y-" She wouldn't finish something so personal infront of these strangers. But even if she want to she couldn't. Within seconds the man behind her mother his blade tore her torso vertically. The cut was rigged and uneven. But it was strong enough to go straight through. The blood. There was so much. And it was every where. It shot up on the weak curtains. The ones she bought Sakura when she was 7. It shot up against the falling leave colored walls. It stained the floor where she use to play with toys with her mother and father. Last of all it shot up against sakuras skin and clothing. The skin that was combined of her own mothers and fathers flesh. She was made of the blood that now tainted her room and her body. _Mother? _The words came out weak in her mind. She started to tremble looking down at her mother in parts. Before her scream could fill the room of silence a cold hand came over her mouth while an arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her away. She struggled at first until a thud came to the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked up from the girl he caught in his arms to his partner.<p>

"I thought we agreed we were going to wiper her mother memory." though he was mad his voice was calm. He glared at his partner

"Yeah, Yeah well. you know now she knows we aren't fucking around. We mean business. And also you never know with the skills with the other people around these parts. They might be able to restore memory." His blade was thrown over his shoulder dripping from the blood. Once it was completely resting over his shoulder it was slowly covered in bandages again. His gaze slowly shifted down to the girl. _She had her bags packed?_ he question in his mind. He lifted her in his arms and threw her stuff over his shoulder. He looked back up at his partner nodded and they both disappeared leaving the body in pieces.

* * *

><p>The boy in the hospital woke up to the conversation in the hallway. It might have been whispers and murmurs. But he heard them all clearly. They at first were questions on why he was back. What had happened. But the conversations that perked him up were the ones about sakura.<p>

A nurse had asked outside his room another nurse he assumed.

"Have you seen Lady Sakura?"

"No i haven't. The last time i saw her was her leaving her office around 7. She seemed upset about something though."

_She must know i'm here_ he sighed.

"Really 7? She had a double shift tonight to...do you have the time anyway?"

"hmmm...around 10" There was a conversation interrupted by another nurse. It sounded like she was running towards them

"You guys the most awful thing happened!" She huffed from lack of air.

"What?"

"You know Tusuki from the burn treatment?"

"Yes. and?"

"Well the head sergeant told her to go to Sakura's house and see if she was there cause they needed her. And when she went she found her mother split across the torso in pieces! And all of Sakura's stuff was missing she just disappeared!" The nurses were quite and in shock. it slowly register in Sasukes mind that Itachi has gotten to Sakura first. He started shouting, yelling and thrashing around the bed.

"LET ME OUT!" He needed to get to her. She would be dead in a couple of days if was not be found. The nurses ran in and held him down. He was to weak to fight them the nurse injected a needle into the I.V

"You need to find her" he kept yelling his voice slowly losing its tone.

"You need to save her she's in trouble" within seconds he was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

( This one is early, I know right? :D so...things have came to its conclusion and its just little old Emily on this account now. :/ me and hannah have gone our diffrent ways. But w.e all thay matters our the fans now right? :D Soooo here is my gift to you. Please enjoy and review)

She woke in a quiet room. The ground beneath her was comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and shut them quickly. The pain in the back of her head spread throughout her skull she bit her lip. Slowly lifting her hand to her head a light green aura surrounded it. Within seconds the pain was gone. She opened her eyes again. The walls were bare being swallowed by an ugly plain grey. There was a door against the wall she assumed was a closet, the other door she knew was the gate way out. In the corner was an old wooden chair. The room she was in was small like a jail cell but without the bars. She looked up at the white ceiling to see a ray of sunlight she turned her head back more to see a small window with bars across it. She stood on the bed she had been laying on the window was too high for her to look out of. She had raised her hands up to feel the warmth of the sun. The warmth of the rays of light between her fingers filled her with some type of hope. Her body slowly collapsed down back down on to the bed. She looked down at her legs that were folded under her bodies' weight.

"Mom?" Her words barley met a whisper. The delayed tears started falling. Her mother's torn up body clouded her mind. Soon the pathetic sobs came out. Her sorrow slowly faded into anger. She started throwing things, and yelling. She stood on top of the flipped over mattress and grabbed the bars. She threw them around, twisted them, and put all her power into breaking them. They were all bent up but not broken.

"They won't break if that's what you're trying to do." A voice interrupted her anger. She turned around to see the man with the red eyes sitting in the corner of the room on the old wooden chair. She now noticed it was Itachi Uchiha.

"And even if you did you wouldn't fit through the window." His gaze was strong on her eyes. She held his gaze but in fear. The feathers from the pillows slowly settled down on the floor. The silence in the room lasted for what seemed forever.

"...What do you want?" Her voice emotionless. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying. She was emotionally tired of thinking of what might happen to her. He slowly stood up leaving the old chair to make noises of the weight change.

"Change your clothes and look presentable alright?" He walked towards the door opened it and before he completely walked out her turned around and looked at her.

"And clean up this mess" He slammed the door shut behind him. Her body slid down on to the ruined bed she slowly brought her knees to her chest as her lip started to quiver again. _how am i going to handle this?_ She thought. After a minute of gathering herself she got up and started putting the small room back together. She walked towards to the closet and opened the door. It was white above her head was a light bulb with a short chain. She pulled down and it clicked down shining its bright light. There was a top shelf and under that was a pole from both sides of the closet holding 8 hangers. On the ground was her bag.

"At least I get to wear these clothes now." Her voice was bitter. She slowly pealed out of her clothes throwing them into the corner of the closet. White looking down at her ivory body she noticed blood seeped through her clothes and on to her skin. Her hand flew up to her mouth holding in a dry heave. Once her stomach calmed down she pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Then a white tee with a scoop neck. She slowly took the hair brush out of her bag and brushed her long pink hair. It hurt when the teeth of the brush ripped through knots. She then tied her hair up into a bun. Then slide on a pair of boots. She stood up pushing the things back into the closet and closed the door. As Saukra walked towards the door it was opened on the other side. Itachi looked at her up and down.

"Good you're ready. Follow me" he turned away and she followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't remember anything from the last few days. He remember opening his eyes for a second seeing an angry Naruto in the morning. Then closing them and opening them again to see some nurses at dusk. His body was so exhausted he couldn't stay awake for more than an hour. One night he had enough energy he sat up in bed and he saw in the chair next to his bed was his old team mate. He studied Narutos face for a moment then looked at the ground.<p>

"Sasuke". He teammate announced. He looked back him nodding. There wasn't much he could say. Sorry from almost killing you? For betraying our team? If I could I'd take it back? He didn't regret anything.

"Sakura's missing, and i know you might not ca-"

"I do care". The words straight forward and simple. Naruto looked at him shook his head and had an angry smile on his face.

"Alright so your bullshiting yourself now. Is that the phase the famous Sasuke is going through now? Well even if you don't really care I do, and other people here do to. And her mother is dead...and if you saw what they did to her mother's body, you would seriously question what they are doing to her now." Naruto's gaze flew to the floor. Sasuke looked at his teammate then down at his lap.

"...I know who took her". Naruto looked up at him with eager eyes. It looked like the hope in him was reborn.

"WHO!" He shouted.

"Keep it down you dope!" Sasuke growled.

"Who took sakura-chan?"

"...my brother did. I don't know what for but i was on my way back looking for my group and i spotted him...I was hiding and listening and him and his partner. They said they needed her to help someone...and before they got into details my chakra seal slipped and they found me..." Sasuke slowly looked up at his old teammate. All hope on his face died.

"Your brother has Sakura?.."He stood up slowly walking towards the window. he slowly raised his hand to the curtains and pulled them back. Naruto looked out of the window other the village and stared twilight in the eye. Sasuke was quite he could only imagine that Sakura was dead by now.

"Naruto i'm sorry". He whispered. Naruto turned quickly looking at him tears building up.

"Sorry my ass...you can to fucks less if Sakura-chan is dead. You cold hearted bastard. Don't even act like you care don't you remember you're the one who left her on a cold bench that night. You left her and everyone else. And i'm sure once your all better you will leave again to". Naruto growled turning back to the window. Sasuke wouldn't deny he would leave. It was worth a shot. Sasuke looked back down to his lap sighing.

"I'm not going to give up though...All of us who stayed here got stronger, understand that if your alone your weak but when you're surrounded your strong. And we will all find Sakura-chan". Naruto walked toward the door looking back at his partner with a glare."With or with-out your help." He left the room leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

><p>After following Itachi down winding hallways and narrow turns. Seeing faces that you only see in your nightmares. She suddenly found felt like she was going to to die once that hit their stop. They came to a big door. Itachi turned to Sakura and looked down at her.<p>

"You never open this door, or come down here without being summoned or without someone bringing you here got it?" His words were ice. She managed a small nod. The doors slowly opened and the room on the inside was black. She slowly walked through the doors behind Itachi. In the middle of the big room was a light that shinned down on a bed. She smelt blood and poison. Her nose crinkled up, as they approached the bed a girl was sitting on the edge looking at the man in the bed. The piercing on his face were endless, his eyes were closed with dark circles around them. His orange hair was the only color on him. Any medic could know the man in the bed before was dying.


	5. Chapter 5

(AHHHH! X_X Okay so I'm going to try to update this every Wednesday! Please Please Please review and rate! :( I wanna know it is now that its only me writing this….enjoy!)

He looked down at the girl before him. His doubt has never been this high. She couldn't heal pain. But konan begged a pleaded. She didn't want to lose the one thing she loved. Sakura looked up at him helplessly. She couldn't help even if she wanted to. He knew that.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the girl who was doubled over on the bed. She quickly snapped up and looked at her with at first emotionless eyes, then faded into daggers.<br>"This is the famous Tsunades apprentice? It looks like she can't even stand on her own two feet." Sakura held her glare with fear then cleared her throat.  
>"He is dying."<br>The girl laughed bitterly and shook her head  
>"No fucking shit dumbass."<br>Sakura bit her lip. She could save him, but she would be saving the life of a criminal. Going back on her oath, and turning her back on her village. She slowly walked towards the bed. His face was white being consumed by black veins. He was sleeping while his heart beat was dangerously low. Her hand slowly went forward to pull the sheet back. Her wrist was grabbed by a strong force. She looked up to see the girl glaring at her,  
>"Don't touch him! Me and you both know you can't help so get out!" she hissed. Sakura glared at her. When she was younger she would have just taken what people said and stayed quiet. But this was her profession where she exceeded and made all those people take back what they said.<br>" I advise you to sit down and let me help ma'am. Unless you want him to die?" Sakura voice was calm. The girl slowly sat back.  
>"And I advise another thing. Don't be in this room if I'm working on him. I don't want anything to disturb my work." she looked back down to his pale face. She lifted her hand over his face. Slowly a blue aura surrounded her hand and she guided it over his face. The black veins slowly retreated from his face. The veins slowly coiled back towards his chest. Where is it leading to? She pulled the sheets back and there was punctured skin around his upper chest and in the center was a large gape the inside was burning black while around it was black fading into the white skin. She bite her lip. It was worse than she thought.<br>" I need a bowl of water." She whispered  
>"and a towel."<br>The girl quickly got up and rushed out the room. Sakura sighed and focused her chakra on his. Chest there was too much poison.  
>"He isn't going to make it. Is he?" Itachi cleared the silence. She turned and he was right by her side. His closeness made her uncomfortable. She looked down at the man before her.<br>"He might there's a lot of poison in his blood stream. But I don't know what kind of poison this is. It seems like it's laced with more than one poison and someone's chakra." she felt some of the poison rising up into her hand she kept a focus on it. The girl they came into the room with several bowels of water and 2 towels. Sakura dropped some of the poison into a bowel and got to work.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as the girl worked for hours. Not once did she complain, or lost her focus. He was amazed; he sat there for 5 hours and watched carefully. Konan peeked in and brought her more supplies. Once she reached her limits the girl sighed.<br>"That's all I can do for now, I got some of the poison out but there's still a lot left." She stood up and fell down on to her knees. I quickly was by her side helping her up. She pushed me away.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine." Sakura said coolly she stood back up. He nodded and walked back towards the door, she followed behind slowly. Once they were in what they looked like the main hallway he turned to her. And slowly they were surrounded by other people. The we're all tall in black. She took a step back closer to Itachi a little worried.<br>"who's this?" a masked man asked.  
>" I'm Sakura haruno." she said quietly.<br>"She's the medic who's healing pain" itachi said. A blonde boy stepped forward to her picking up a strand of her hair. She smacked his hand away, it was a force of habit but now she regretted it. The man chuckled and grabbed her chin tilting it up toward her. She looked up he had blue eyes and looked like the guy version on Ino.  
>"What else is she here for?" he grinned. Sakura bit her lip avoiding his gaze. Itachi stepped in the way and pushed the boy away.<br>" nothing that you're thinking of." The boy glared at itachi then stepped back. Another boy stepped forward with red hair.  
>"we do need woman's touch around here. You know with cleaning and stuff. When she isn't healing pain and not dealing with konan telling her not to touch him, she can clean. "They all agreed, while Sakura protest.<br>"Fine it's settled then." Itachi said. Suddenly another man stepped forward. Sakura didn't recognize him at first due to the fact she saw him in the dark. But those eyes she couldn't forget those eyes. There before her was her mother's killer. Her anger pitched up. She glared at him. He raised an eye brow  
>"what's her problem itachi? Can't keep your bitch in place?" he grinned at his own joke. She raised her fist and soon enough it was covered in her remaining chakra. It was a dark green and she raised her hand.<br>"You killed my mother you fucking asshole!" she screamed and crushed her fist into his cheek. He went flying back before he shifted his weight and landed on his feet. Itachi restrained her while two men restrained him.  
>"Let the fuck go of me! I'm gonna put her in her place!" he roared. She pulled forward towards him. Itachi swept her up and within a flash they were in her cell. He dropped her on her bed.<br>"That was stupid of you." he glared at her.  
>" you might be able to cover your emotions. But I can't he killed my mother, right in front of me." her voice broke.<br>" sliced her up right in front of me, I didn't even get to say goodbye.." she bit down on quivering lip. She looked down. His hand pushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't move. He leaned in towards her ear.  
>" I'm sorry." his voice was sincere then he stepped back. And she looked up he was gone with the door locked.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So i'm really fucking sorry! :( it's been a year since I've updated this I feel just awful! it's only Emily writing, and editing this now. I'm so sorry! It takes me awhile. But i'm gonna be making a monthly reminder for this. I am determined to finish what I started!

* * *

><p>Later that night when Sakura finally fell asleep from the hours of crying before, her mind didn't let up on her. Her nightmares witch were the least of her problems would not release her from their grip. She tossed and turned in her sleep trying to shake them off. But eventually she gave up and was consumed with the pain and fear. Her eyes split open to take in the moon-light that was spread across her face. She ached all over. Mentally and physically. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold herself together much longer. Even before all this crap, her lack of sleep was ripping her apart. Would she actually be able to keep herself sane while being here? She slowly sat up with her hair falling onto her face &amp;swung her legs to the side so they hung off the side of the bed. She rested her head back against the cold concrete walls and shut her eyes tight. Her thoughts of why she shouldn't be her own self destruction failed. Thats all she wanted to do. Was to give in. She let out a small cry mixed with a sigh and proceeded to open her eyes. In the chair across from her bed were a pair of clear eyes. It scared her at first. She didn't notice it before. But the face now looked familiar. It was the boy she spent hours healing on. She was surprised he was able to even get up and move at this point. Was even pretty positive he might even die. The silence between them irritated her.<p>

"..Is there something you need?" Her voice was dead. His stare on her didn't change. Still emotionless and blank. She cleared her throat preparing herself for an answer, that might even never come.

"Your the one healing me?" his voice was weak. She managed a small nod. He nodded back and stood up. He wore black slightly fitted pants, and a black tee.

"It's not of my character to thank people, but thank you. " He stepped closer to the bed. Sakura pressed her back closer to the wall, not wanting to even be near him. A small weak smirk appeared on his face feeling good that people still feared him. His smirk slowly fell and went back to a blank canvas of no emotions.

"But I understand you laid hands on a member here, although I was there for the scuffle and I don't know what caused it you need to know that is not acceptable. And there is a punishment for that." His stare turned cold, and sent shivers up Sakura's back. 'Am I going to die?' She questioned. Within a split second he was in front of her his hand back then went flying in front of her. Her hair fell on to her face covering half of it, the impact of his hand made her head turn slightly. She didn't feel it first, didn't even recognize the pain. But then she felt her cheek throbbing and felt it starting to bruise. It took her a couple of seconds to straighten out her head, she kept her eyes down not daring to share a gaze with him.

"Now understand as grateful as i am that you are here on my own purposes, you will respect me and the others around here. This isn't your home it's mine. No matter how sick I am. Do you understand that?" His eyes were still on her. She weakly nodded then grew the courage to look up at him.

"…I have a question for you though." Her voice barely made a whisper.

"What is it?"

"..W-what…do you plan on doing with me after…I fully heal you?…" Her voice dry and exhausted. He opened his mouth to reply but then closed, his stare on her dropped for a brief moment. The answer was obvious, she would be disposed of. She was nothing more then a tool. She knew it and so did he.

"I'm sorry for waking you." He turned and went out the door. Sakura heard it lock and she collapsed on the bed in a field position. She bit down on her bottom lip. Those childhood fears rushed back to her. Everything that once scared her seem like nothing now. She use to go day by day not knowing her future but it was so clear at this point that it scared her. This was one fear that couldn't be avoided.

"I'm going to die in here" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the last day gathering people together witch could be consider a suicide mission. To find the Akatsuki hide out and problem take on every single one of them to get back his best friend. If she was even still alive. He sighed waiting at the gate. It was 6am. He was early cause he wanted to get going already. He couldn't sleep as it was. All he could dream about was Sakura. Not in a sexual way but as a friend. He was highly conceded of her safety and he didn't know what to do if she was actually gone. He teared up and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. Just the thought of Sakura not being around anymore brought tears to his eyes. He turned his head to where the sun was setting and stood there to take int he warmth he desperately needed at the moment. The bright rays expanded over the horizon of the trees, and all over Konoha. Storm clouds quickly rolled in behind the sun and soon consumed it's light with darkness. At that point Naruto felt nothing.<p>

"hn." A voice came from behind him. He spun around prepared to fight only to see Sasuke in front of him. His disappointment only grew.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto snarled.

"Coming with you to save Sakura"

"Why? You could give two fucks less about Sakura-chan. She loved you so much and I wish you had seen it. Could of been on the outside of that and witnessed it. It was innocent from her point of view. Her love for you Sasuke was innocent. She didn't want anymore more from you but your happiness. And you constantly shut her away! She took your insults with a smile! but that didn't stop you, no you left us the cowardly way! You couldn't be a real man and stay here to deal with your problems you had to fucking run away!" Naruto took a step forward and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. He stood there speechless as Naruto continued.

"You fucking pussy! You left our team! Did you think everyone would of just swept the memories of you under a carpet? Did training with that Useless fuck help you? Did it make you so strong? Cause i'm sure I could kill you right fucking now!" At this point Naruto's anger got the best of him. He was mad about many things, mad at Sasuke, mad that Sakura was taken away, And mad that we wanted the team to be whole again. Sasuke shoved Naruto away. He didn't let Naruto outburst get the best of him. Cause with all honestly he already felt guilty for what he did.

"I know Naruto." He blankly said. Naruto looked up at him with anger and confusion in his eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong. But did you know how frustrating it was knowing that you were always 2 steps ahead of me. Yeah I know I was the smarter one, but you were always the stronger one. You were getting the most secretive training from different people….While I was limited. So yeah I left to become strong so I could be a worthy teammate. I didn't crave power. I craved being good enough. And as for Sakura? I fucking loved that girl to pieces. But I knew….I knew if I wasn't strong enough to beat you how could I ever be a good enough man for her? Knowing that she's in the hands of my brother right now kills me…." Sasuke trailed off. Not wanting to finish. Naruto stared at him with angry eyes. He didn't trust him but after hearing that he couldn't help but question if he was lying or telling the truth. After a moments of consideration.

"Sasuke I-"

"Naruto your early! Who are you with?" Naruto turned around to see the gout he gathered together. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji,Tenten,Lee,Kiba,Hinata, Shino and even the sand siblings. Naruto turned and still Sasuke standing there.

"I'm here with my teammate" Naruto said. And a slight smile appeared on Sasuke's face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I'm an awful person i don't even have an excuse for not writing in such a long time. Please enjoy ;~;)**_

The room was completely black when she woke up. The window's scenery was blocked by storm clouds and rain. Her body ached once again from the tossing and turning from the night before. The unexpected thunder made her jump causing her to sit up.

"Good your up." A voice came from the door.

_Does anyone fucking knock? _She growled in her head. She looked up to see a blonde boy whose hair fell to one side of his face.

"Yes?" She looked at him with tired eyes holding on to the blanket tightly to her body.

"This isn't a hotel you know you're here for a purpo-"

"I know what I'm fucking here for. And once that is done with I will no longer be needed. I've been over this terms before, I don't need a reminder."

She growled at him. His eyes narrowed and then a provocative grin pulled on to his face. He entered the room closing the door behind him, as he followed through to grab the chair smoothly pulling it closer to her bed. He twisted it backwards swiftly and sat on the chair backwards following his arms across the top of it resting his chin down.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I can easily tell that people here are going to underestimate you."

"And this interests you why?"

"I have many interests."

His blue gaze wasn't as harsh at the other's she encountered while being here. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable if anything it relaxed her. She sat back with her back against the wall holding his gaze.

"What is your name?" She asked quietly.

"Deidara." He grinned announcing his name proudly. She nodded having nothing else to say her gaze went from his to the blankets on her lap.

"You gave on the members one hell of a punch last night, you know that right?" His grin didn't let down.

"I'm sure I didn't hurt his ego to much." She glanced up at his charming grin.

"No you did, never seen him that worked up before. Made me laugh for hours the way he flew back. Never expected such a punch from a tiny little thing." He winked at her. She had a small smile pull at the corner of her mouth. It felt good to have an honest smile.

"No one ever does."

"Well dear I would love to chat with you all day but unfortunately you do have to get to work." His grin faded away and he looked at her with a serious tone.

"I know." She slowly got off the bed and went into the closet.

"If I knew I was going to be playing nurse I would of packed my hospital uniforms not all this ridiculous outfits." She sighed as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail that reached her hips.

"They said you had your stuff packed before they got there why is that?" He stood at the closet door towering over her. She didn't know how to answer his question right away it took a minute to put her thoughts into words.

"I was going to runaway and have my own adventure for once. I've never really been beyond my own village unless it was for a mission. I wanted some type of freedom for once."

She kept her eyes down on the bag full of clothes. He didn't say anything but she felt his gaze pierce through her back. She pulled out High-low skirt that was a light pastel blue made of Clifton silk and a plain cotton V neck white tee. She got up facing him.

"Some adventure huh?" She smiled but her tone was bitter. His gaze was full of pity. "If you don't mind I'm going to change now. " She looked away from his eyes. He nodded lightly clearing his throat.

"I'll be waiting outside." He left the room and she changed quickly leaving her clothes in the corner of the closet. She tucked her shirt in and opened the door. Deidara looked at her with another charming grin.

"You should wear clothes like the more often, I'm sure your hospital uniforms don't look as good as this." She blushed slightly her gaze settled on the floor.

"Come on you have things to do and people to see dear." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the twisting hallways.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stayed behind from the group. Most of they weren't accepting of him coming on this mission, nor with him being back. He brushed off the glares and nasty words though. One person though who he couldn't get off his mind was Shikamaru's glare. He was never close to the guy or even talked to him much. He couldn't exactly understand his strong hate for him at the moment. Every time he got the chance he turned around and glared at Sasuke. After a couple hours at moving at a rapid pace they slowed down for a moment. They stopped to figure where to go from there.<p>

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke as his eyes pierced through him again. And he had enough of his childish behavior at that point.

"Is there a problem Shikamaru?"

"Yes there is" He barked back. Ino looked at her teammate with concerned eyes.

"What may that be?" His legendary Uchiha glare was now staring Shikamaru down.

" Why the fuck did you come back? What were you going to gain from coming back here? You were going to warn us about your brother then leave again? Did you come back to just restore your clan with some 'lucky' girl? Please why don't you just fucking inform us all why you came back!" He was yelling at Sasuke now.

"I came back trying to save my old teammate from ending up in the hands of my brother. I know for a fact they are using her to heal someone there. I don't know who it is but I know the person is badly injured. It may not be a full chivalry answer but it's the truth. I love Sakura just as much as the rest of you do."

"You've done a horrible job showing it!" Ino snarled at him, her eyes burning with anger.

"Everyone shows love in a different way" Hinata whispered. Everyone was quite and had most of the same feeling in their chest. Anger. Naruto looked down at the ground then up at his teammate.

"From now on I want you all to get over what happened in the past, Sasuke is on our side right now and he can help us. Remember were all here for the same reason. To get Sakura back. "

Everyone sighed breathing out anger and breathing in calmness.

* * *

><p>After hours of healing Sakura's body begged for a break. She sat back breathing in deeply. The man on the bed looked at her with cold eyes.<p>

"Do you feel better?" She looked at him briefly.

"Yes."

"There's still a lot of poison left in your system. Nothing to kill you anytime soon, but it's going to take a little longer. "

He nodded and attempted to stand up. He was still very weak, she was going to help him up but the women from before came rushing in.

"Pein!" Her voice filled the very big room. She ran to his side to help him up.

"It's nice to see you too Konan" He coughed slightly.

Sakura tried her best to get up and leave quietly so they could have some privacy. But Konan wouldn't let her leave so easily.

"When is he going to be better?" She glared Sakura down.

"Not for awhile, there's still a lot of poison in his blood. But I keep building up his immune system so it doesn't kill him. It's never going to be completely out cause it's bonded with someone's blood and chakra. "

Konan frowned and Pein didn't say anything.

"You're dismissed." He looked at Sakura.

She quietly left the room to find Itachi outside the room; she wanted to see Deidara instead.

"Deidara put in a special request for you." Itachi looked down on her making her feel twice as small.

"What would that be?"

"Come with me." He started walking down a different hallway this time; she followed him close from behind. She never saw this part of the Akatsuki hideout before. Eventually the came to a small door, you could hear the thunder from the other side of the door. He turned the knob and opened it up to a storm.

"You don't have to go outside in this weather if you don't want to." He looked down at her. She pushed passed him and ran outside into the pouring rain. Her skirt flowing out behind her, dragging against the soaked grass. She felt at peace for a moment, even with all the danger and sadness around her. There was so much beauty in a storm. She smiled briefly as she ran into a clearing between trees and looked up. She let the rain consume her before her cynical thoughts did.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched her dance around in the pouring rain, at some points she was a blur. He watched her run her fingers over the tall grass and flowers. Her touch was so gentle that it pained him slightly keeping her against her will. His eyes took her in fully the way her hair swung gently side-to-side, the curve of her lips when the rain hit them. How big her eyes actually were and how the hem of her skirt gently kisses the grass. He never really noticed someone by his or her insecurities or moments of beauty like he did now. He was taking her in by small doses. She soon disappeared behind a tree. He waited for her reappear on the other side but she didn't. He soon realized his gaze was fixated on a clone and not the actual girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura ran as fast as her body possible could move at that point. She pushed herself way beyond her limits. But soon she was pinned down to the forest floor. She looked up to see red eyes glaring at her. She didn't say a word and neither did he. The earthly smell kept her mind calm but her body tense. She was soaking wet and so was he. He stood up and offered his hand out in an innocent sense. She instead stood up on her own and brushed the dirt off of her. Then soon realized how see through her shirt had become. She blushed bright and covered her chest with her arms as she shivered. Itachi sighed taking off his cloak and handing it to her.<p>

"We don't need our medic getting sick now."

He's voice was soft but it only made her more scared. She stood there staring at him refusing to take anything from him. It annoyed him how stubborn she was so he took the cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Hn."

It smelled like him, and the forest. She looked up again as the sky kept crying, the low roar of thunder was slowly dying down.

"Come on, it's time to go." And just like that the freedom she had experienced within seconds was taken away.


	8. Chapter 8

(_**I bet your all like.."Wtf...this bitch posted two chapter within 3 days? It usually fucking takes her a months or a year!" so I felt so bad that I wrote the next chapter. And also I saw the sats on this double within one night, I was so **_**_surprised that I wrote this chapter. Please enjoy and review!) _**

Walking back to the base Itachi looked at the girl before him with new eyes. She interested him, the way she looked at the most boring and usual things made him jealous. She found beauty in the grass, in raindrops, the curves of tree bark, and the way dirt formed. She took her time to catch up with him. Her eyes wandered from one thing to another. He hated the way she was so amazed with such little details. He hated it cause he wanted to be enticed by such little things. It finally got on his last nerve and he turned to face her.

"Why are you so interested in all this scenery? There's nothing special about anything out here." His eyes narrowed around her small frame. She frowned and looked up at him.

"When you've had your freedom taking away from you the little things cheer you up. You need to let the little things that would ordinarily bore you suddenly thrill you." She smiled slightly. Which confused him at first, but then he fully absorbed her words.

"The little things huh?" His glare slowly turned into a soft gaze. They stood there staring each other down in the light rain. Slowly Sakura looked at the ground not be able to win the stare down.

"Sakura?" He said her name quietly. She lifter her head up and looked back at him, as he now stood even closer to her.

"Y-yes?"

"What normally bores you?"

"I-I…U-umm..."

"Never mind that what do you hate?" He kept moving closer to her. He eventually had her backed up to a tree, while his black onyx eyes made the transition to bright crimson. The sense of fear was radiating off of her.

"…I hate being here." Her words came out quite.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of me?" He looked down at her waiting for a reply. She didn't reply at all to the question making him smirk. He leaned in closer to her so his lips near her ear.

"What are you afraid of?" At this point she was shaking slightly. Her gaze was fixed on the floor. There was no noise coming from her but the essence of fear was very clear.

"I-I'm afraid of being alive." Her words were shaky. He stepped back taking in the girl before him. The girl he just witnessed being appreciative of her surroundings and now saying she feared being alive. Normal he would laugh at a person and call them weak but she was a perfect mind fuck for him.

"Why are you afraid of being alive?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I will be killed off any day now for no aperient reason. For saving someone's life I will be killed for that? Everything is so fragile and within seconds you can be picked off and forgotten. Think about it do you think 100 years anyone's going to remember me? Or you? Your brother will restore his clan and you'll no longer be important. You still have the ability of making some name for yourself, for me? I don't I will die here and that's set in stone."

Her voice was cold and her gaze was on the floor. And for once in Itachi's life he felt small. But he felt the girl in front of him shrink. He didn't have any words to comfort her and it wasn't in his nature to make anyone feel better. He turned away from her a moment to see if anyone was in sight, no ones chakra was noticeable. The coast was clear as he turned back to the one thing that might make him vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Sakura was shaking at this point not only from her opened honesty with a cold-blooded murder. But cause the rain started to pick up again and she was freezing. Her eyes slowly floated back up to meet red eyes. She watched as Itachi approached her again, to close again. He was less then inch away from her, his face was closer then before. She was even twice as scared now that his gaze became soft on her.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you."

His words barely meeting a whisper. She tried to keep her eyes open to see him clearly but the rain soon became to strong to keep her eyes open.

"What are you afraid of Itachi?" Her voice was small. He didn't answer right away it took him awhile to give a response.

" Forgiveness." His voice was calm. At that moment the honesty between them surprised her and also warmed her. She could never honestly say that she would think about having a close moment with Itachi. But as he stood closer to her and had his hands gently resting on her sides, she could honestly say she wasn't afraid. Her hands slowly reached out to touch his arms. He was just as cold as she was.

"Itachi?" His gaze, which was on her lip slowly, went up to her eyes.

"Hn?"

"Your freezing."

"And so are you." Sakura knew very well that he could of backed away and walked back to the hideout. There he could of just placed her back into her room. She could warm herself up, and he could warm himself up. But the mutual cold they were both feeling could only be solved from each other.

She tilted her head up to him; her back was flat against the tree behind her. Even if she didn't want him close there was no way out he was to close at this point. The sound of rain was white noise for them. Itachi pressed himself closer to her as his lips gently pressed down the line of her jaw, repeatedly. It was a surge of heat that stretched down to her toes; she wrapped hers arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His lips hovered above her teasing her slightly.

"You never answered me, are you afraid of me?" His eyes still soft on the girl before him. She didn't waste her breath on explaining how she felt anymore. Her lips pounced onto his, taking him on fully.

* * *

><p>In the distance a man watched very carefully over his teammate. The rain began to pick up as he watched his teammate Itachi pin the pink hair girl to the tree behind her. He hated her to the point it shook him to his core. He was demasculated infront everyone in the hideout by her, and she would pay. It would be painful and there would be no avoiding it.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi eventually forced his lips back from hers; he rested his forehead against for a moment and looked at her. The fear has dissolved and the thunder rolled back in. He could tell she made a big attempt to keep her eyes open to look up at him, but the rain drops were weighing down her eyelids.<p>

"Now I should really get you inside before you get sick." He stepped back away from her looking at her.

"Alright." She was calm now which made him happy cause if she really was afraid of being here he wanted to change that. They walked back in silence and with a short distance between them. He wanted to hold her hand or pick her up and keep kissing again but he knew he couldn't.

What would people think of him now? Itachi turned into a pussy he could hear the laughter of people already. What happened to the murder? What happened to the person who slaughtered hundreds with a straight face? But she was a weakness. And a beautiful one, they walked back to the hideout and walked down the hallways towards her room. The water dripped down from his hair on to the floor and it made a quite plopping sound. When they finally reached her room and he turned to face her she appeared to still be freezing. She stood there clinging on to the soaking wet cloak, which hung around her at a heavy weight and was shaking.

"Are you cold?" stupid question

"I-I'll b-be f-fine." Her teeth were chattering but she tried to brush it off as nothing.

"No you won't come on." He opened up her door for her and pulled her in. He left her room and went into his, which was down the hallway and grabbed the extra blankets under his bed. As he returned into Sakuras room he noticed a strange glare from Kisame it both angered him and unsettled him. When he opened the door and locked the door behind him, he looked down at her.

"You're going to have to take your clothes off." He pilled the blankets neatly on her bed then turning to face her. She stood confused and embarrassed. Had she never taken her clothes off before a guy before? And then it hit him that she hadn't and he smirked at her innocence.

"I'm not going to do anything, don't worry." He smirked at her. She shyly let go the cloak letting it hall into a heavy wet mess at her feet. She slipped off her shoes looking away from him.

"Could you atleast look the other way?" She blushed.

"Of course." He turned and faced the window. After 5 minutes of awkward silence she cleared her throat.

"I'm done." He turned to face he. Her hair was flat against her body stopping at her hips, she crossed her arms over her chest covering her bra and looked away from Itachi. She may be thin and small but she had something to show. Her hips were narrow and her breast weren't as small as you thought.

_**Breath **_he reminded himself. She is here for Pein not you.

"Go lay down under the blankets." She nodded and walked past him folding her frozen bed under the blankets. Itachi stripped out of his wet clothing leaving nothing but his boxers on. He wasn't cold anymore only wet. He got on the bed lying down behind her sharing his heat with her.

"Is this okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes." She didn't bother looking at him, if anything the silence between the two soothed her into a calm sleep. She stopped shivering after awhile and fell asleep. And soon sleep took over him too.

* * *

><p>Sleep did not greet Naruto at all that night. The roaring of thunder kept him awake for the whole night along with his loud mind. He finally gave up and looked up outside of his tent. He noticed that Lee was still awake for his turn of watch and he decided to sit with him.<p>

"Lee if you want you can sleep, I'll take your shift."

"That's nice of you Naruto but sleep won't greet me any easier then it would greet you." The two of them sat in silence it was uncomfortable at first but then it soon relaxed the both of them. Naruto knew this mission would affect Lee; he also was in love with Sakura. Then again who wasn't?

"Naruto?"

"Yes Lee?"

"Do you…. Do you think will get there on time to save Sakura? Or will this be a failed mission?" Lee's voice was bitter and on the urge of tears. Naruto didn't know how to answer this question. Would he be realistic or let his childish imagination get the best of him? He knew if lied and said 'of course' that even he wouldn't believe it.

"My honest opinion on it Lee? I think by the time we get there will be the right time; it will be the last seconds left of being able to save her and she'll be alright. We'll all return to the village and everything will be okay again. Sakura's so strong that I doubt that she's getting pushed around there. If anything I bet she's kicking ass and taking names." Naruto faced Lee and Grinned. It took Lee awhile to respond but when he did it was with a smile.

"I can see Sakura beating the shit out of someone right about now."

"So can I." Naruto said. And for the rest of the night they sat together in silence sharing a mutual shred of hope in their hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay guys i'm super sorry I haven't posted a chapter for awhile I'm in my senior year of high school now and i've been super busy. But heres a new one hope you enjoy! Please give me some feed back!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

That night Sakura made love to incredible dangerous criminal. She couldn't tell you how it happened but she could tell you how it felt. How his skin smelt of the forest and rainwater. How his damp hair felt entangled around her fingers. And the length of him inside of her along with the repetitive thrusting made her more vulnerable.

At one point she let herself be completely free let all her passion, sorrow and anger out on the man in front of her. It was as if she tore her skin off and let herself be whom she was hiding for years. She tasted the salt of his sweat and left her trace on his back with scratches. At some points she took control. Pushing him down and taking incentive. Her hips swayed to the rhythm they were making. And when she was taking to much control he would throw her back down on the bed and claim who was in power. While he covered her collarbone, inner thighs, breasts, and neck in hickeys. They were like vampire footprints on her skin.

They're moans weren't loud screams begging for more or harder. They were deep breaths of understanding and need. It was something that made sense in a situation of confusion. In the end when they both reached their climax they collapsed onto each other laying in silence on a bed that was too small for the both of them. The silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable sleep was soon claiming both of them until Sakura's small voice interrupted.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

She turned her head up and looked at him.

"That was…my first time.." Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at her. He wasn't able to tell she was so passionate about it and knew what to do. The moment still didn't seem awkward to either one of them.

"I only say that, well because I thought my first time would have been someone I was in love with…and I have a favor to ask you.." Her voiced slightly trembled but he reassured her to talk by softly stroking her arm with his fingertips.

"What is it?"

"I always pictured that after my first time I would be… " She trailed off blushing slightly then cleared her throat.

"I thought I would be told I was loved afterwards." She blushed. He felt awkward for a split second but then was understanding of the request.

"I'm not asking you to mean it I just would like t-"

"I love you" Itachi interrupted her. His voice was quite and calm. Sakura tensed down and let out a breath. They both were perfectly modeled into each other, with the scent of desire and rainwater. Silence soon took up the moment and they fell asleep in a tangle of limps and sheets on the bed that was to small for both of them.

"Thank you." Sakura murmured as she fell asleep against his chest. As Itachi was drifting off into his own sleep as he still questioned himself

Did he mean what he said?

* * *

><p>"Are there even any leads of finding them?" Shino leaned against a tree branch picking a stick bug with his index finger gently, observing the bug intensely.<p>

Naruto Looked back at his teammates slightly annoyed with him constantly questioning him and doubting him.

"We've have a couple leads of their hideout for years. They have individual ones that are scattered and one main central control one that no one knows off. My best guest is that their hiding Sakura at their Head Quarters. If we go to one of the hideouts that are scattered and wait there I'm sure we can find their HQ."

"Do we were have time to wait for someone? By that time Sakura might be dead!" Lee was getting passionate in anger and exhaustion.

"There have been reports of a couple akatsuki members roaming around the outskirts of "The Land Of Rivers" I'm sure if we work hard enough and get some leads around town we can find them." Naruto sighed and sat down on the tree branch he was exhausted he hadn't been able to sleep.

Sasuke stared at his teammate extremely impressed he had done his research and he knew what to do and how to execute his plan. He wasn't the same knucklehead that he grew up, he smirked to himself wonder when he grew a pair and grew up. Then the answer hit him and made him bitter.

_**He grew up when you left.**_

His smirk dropped and he stared down. If he had never left they wouldn't be on this mission right now Sakura would be back home.

TenTen looked up and cleared her throat for everyone to hear.

"Hey guys.. Maybe we don't have to go very far to look for them. "

"And why's that?" Naruto kept his stare on the forest floor.

"Because they are here."

* * *

><p>When Sakura awoke there was a figure of a man standing over both her and Itachi. It was his partner Kisame. His eyes fixed on her glaring; she sat up a little frightened causing Itachi to stir on the bed.<p>

"What do you want?" She spoke quietly in fear, pulling one blanket up covering her chest.

"Your going to pay for punching me in the face you little cunt." The man growled in a childish way.

"I think its fair pay back for what you did to my mother!" She hissed through her teeth. He reached over his teammate grabbing Sakura by her hair roughly so she was face to face with him.

"Listen bitch, there's no unfair or fair rules here. It's a game and your not going to fucking win over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." She tilted her head back to get a distance from him and spit in his face. He stepped back gritting his teeth.

"Your going to pay in your own blood you fucking bitch!" He swung his hand back and punched Sakura in her cheek making her hair fly over her face, she let our a low whimper. When she pushed her hair back he was gone and Itachi's eyes were opened and staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He sat up noticing her holding her check. She was quiet should she snitch? He wouldn't believe that his teammate would say such things. It wouldn't make sense she wanted to be strong and not let this get to her. She bit her tongue holding back the tear that were at the brim of her eyes from the pain and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's fine what happened to your cheek?" He moved her hand he stared at it for a moment slightly confused.

"Why is it all red? Did someone hit you?"

Sakura laughed nervously searching for an excuse.

"Yeah you did in your sleep, what were you dreaming of? Fighting? " She rubbed her cheek and smiled lightly. He wasn't buying it he glared at her slightly.

"I'm not known for moving in my sleep, and my hand is much bigger then this mark Sakura. What happened?" His voice was like the sharp end of a knife. She sighed and thought of another excuse.

"I…. I did it." She looked down ashamed of lying.

"You hit yourself?"

"I was having a bad dream and was fighting someone off and I guess I actually lifted my hand up and punched myself…" It sounded so stupid and she was so embarrassed by her own lie.

His small chuckle calmed her down.

"I can see why you lied about that." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and her forehead.

"Yeah." She laughed awkwardly.

"Next time don't aim for me or yourself okay?"

"No promises." Her smile was fake. They once again curled up to each other one falling asleep in bliss the other in terror.

* * *

><p>TenTen pointed up at the isolated figure in the trees. Everyone turned quickly to get a full look. There stood a woman a tall 6 feet with an emotionless face. Her hair long a blonde with the signature Akatsuki cape covering her completely.<p>

"That's a stupid move to let your chakra be able to sense so easy." Kiba growled at the women. She stood still not moving just the same face and same pose. The silence sat for 10 minutes everyone prepared to attack. Then the women pulled her cape off, than disappeared to the branch below hers but closer to them. Her gaze the same but more features were available to see. Her eyes were a piercing gold, with a natural dark lining around her eyes. Her cheekbones were high and naturally contoured by the light. Her lips were a pale pink with a scar going from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. She was young and naturally gorgeous.

"What do you want?" Naruto Barked at her confused why she wasn't attacking.

She shaked her head keeping her eyes on the group.

"What do you want?" she repeated back to him. They were quite and looked at each other. She wasn't attacking them if anything her guard was completely down.

"We want our friend back! Sakura Haruno! Two of your team members stole her away from us. We want her back!" Ino yelled at the women. The young criminal nodded and stared at them.

"I am not your enemy and I am not your friend young fighters. I cannot give you your friend back but I can guide you. I will not lead you into your fatal fight with my old teammates. But I can help. " Her voice was quite and elegant. The silence filled the air again all question if they can trust her or not.

"My young friends if I want you dead, you would already be dead. Trust me look around and closely." They all looked around not realizing anything until TenTen gasped looking around from friend to friend.

"There's explosive tags on all of us! How did you get these on us?" The woman blinked and shaked her head again looking from each one of us.

"When Sasuke leaped from the forest floor trying to jump to the highest branch he let his guard down to satisfy himself letting my slide it on the hem of his shirt while he was being carless. Shino you were the easiest when you looked up me you failed to realize that precious was deceiving you with looks. Ino you sadly were to busy looking ahead at your following teammates butts comparing it to your own allowing me to slip it into your pony tail while you leaned against the tree bark. Those are just a few please don't make me explain everything." Her voice a little annoyed but still calm.

Everyone's mouth gapped open not understand how it all happened or how she knew his or her names. Naruto stood up and jumped to her branch facing her with only a foots distance.

"Do you promise to help us and not turn on us in the process?" He glared her up and down. She was the same as he was. She nodded and kept her eyes on his.

"I swear on my life Naruto I will not betray your friends, though I can not ensure anyone's safety or if your friends actually alive still. "

Naruto nodded and turned to his friends who were still confused and stunned as the pulled the explosive tags off of them. He wasn't sure about the women in front of him but he needed all the help he could get he turned back to her still calm blank face.

"Why are you helping us?" He whispered. Anger spread through her eyes changing the shimmering gold to a blood red.

"Someone needs to make them pay for what they did." She pointed to the scar going across her lip.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know this next chapter came out fast! Wooohooo! I really wanna finish this up for you guys, so I hope you guys like it please review and favorite! C: **_

_**P.S. Sorry in advanced if this sucks . I wrote it while I was a little high and at 3 am.**_

* * *

><p>As Sakura awoke to the weak rays of light on her face she saw she was alone, and a tray of food on the floor. She got up quickly and started eating. She can't even remember the last meal she had. While in mid bite of the door opened and she saw her charming blonde friend.<p>

"Can see your hungry." He grinned.

"& naked too?" He's smile grew bigger taking in the view before him. She turned a bright red pulling one of the blankets over her. Completely forgetting she had no clothes on. She kept her stare on the floor as her cheeks flamed up.

"I'm sorry.." she mumbled

"It's okay dear you look good naked, wouldn't recommend walking around like that here though." He winked at her making her turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Plus I herd you and lover boy last night." He sat down in front of her food tray pouring them both tea. She was beyond embarrassed and was speechless. She looked down and let the silence take the moment.

"My room is on the other side of yours darling, don't worry you weren't too loud. Though you do sound quite adorable when you're moaning." He sipped his tea with a giant grin on his face; he enjoyed the red spreading across her face. She didn't know how to respond to the uncomfortable topic. She turned her gaze to the side so her hair fell back off her face.

"What happened to your cheek?" He set his tea down leaning across touching Sakura's face. She drew back and cleared her throat.

"I hit myself in the face while I was asleep… It's embarrassing.." Her voice trailed off having her stomach churn with the lies.

"You don't need to lie to me Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you and I won't go around gossip about you. I heard whispering and yelling in here anyways last night" His thumb brushed up the side of her face tilting her chin up so she could see the concern in his eyes. Tears brimmed her eyes threating for her to cry.

"Kisame came in here last night…and threatened me. He said I would pay in blood." She looked down at the tray the fear of him made her hunger dissolve into sickness. She was already afraid of most things here she knew she would die here, and now she had someone set out to kill her. Deidara clenched his jaw and stared at the tray along with her.

"He won't hurt you Sakura as long as you have a purpose here. He will be keeping a close on you but he won't hurt you as long as Pein needs to be healed he won't lay a finger on you." He tried to calm her down but she had a tear slipped down.

"Once I'm done healing him anyways I'm going to be killed, I don't have a say in my own future." The sad truth his her like a ton of breaks and brought her back down to reality. They remained silent for what felt like hours. She put her food down and healed her own cheek, Deidara watched in amazement as the black and blue faded back to its Ivory color. She sucked up here tears and finished her meal in silence. After awhile the silence was interrupted.

"I won't let them kill you." Deidara placed his tea back down and he stared at Sakura. _**What could he do?**_

She sighed and accepted the fact he was crazy. There was no way she would live after this. And she accepted that fact.

"What are you going to do?" The hopeless tone her voice made Deidara uncomfortable.

"I'll purpose something else for you to do here, just to kill time and figure out to get you out of here." He gave her a light smile leaning across the empty tray and kissing her forehead. He stood up and went to the door.

"Get dressed you have 10 minutes" He gave the same weak smile and closed the door behind him. She sat back wrapping the blanket around her body. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the day.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the team followed the blonde women in front them at a distance. Unsure how much they could possible trust her. She was too elegant with each step, nothing seem to bother her. Just her outer appearance was flawless the way she carried herself. It slightly bothered Naruto. She seemed perfect so…unreal.<p>

He stopped and everyone else came to a stop. Everyone had a stare on Naruto confused of his halt.

"What's wrong?" Hinata whispered quietly? Soon the women stopped and turned to the group. The moonlight shone down on her making her have a small glow radiate off of her. Naruto glared at her now utterly confused.

"What is your name?" He growled between his teeth

"Its not important do you or do you not want to save your friend."

"I asked you a question. What's your name?"

She remained quite not answering the question. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're wasting time, you know that right?" She mocked his tone.

"No you are. What's. Your. Name?" He challenged her. The idea of what she really was filled his mind. She was a puppet of some sort. The ones him and Sakura had seen. Or she could be working for the akatsuki pretending to help then. She opened her eyes and glared at him with intense pink eyes.

"This is useless! Find your friend on your own!" As she turned Sasukes blade was on her throat. She stood shocked glaring down the boy who was taller then her. She swiftly pulled a blade of her own to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Neji whispered into her ear hold a kunai to her gut having it puncturing her skin. She sighed and dropped her weapon taken down with seconds. It surprised her.

"Now." Naruto prowled over to her as both boys kept in place with their blades.

"What is your name?" She glared at him and shook with anger. She closed her eyes again and tilted her head forward letting the hair fall over he face. Silence. That was all the stayed in the air for moment after moment. The blades were pushed closer. The cured sword in Sasuke hand hugged her jugular. While Nejis Kunai dug deeper drawing more blood. She mumbled her answer and everyone was confused.

"Repeat that loud enough could you?" Naruto picked her chin up and stared at her glossy pink eyes.

"I don't have a name you little shit! I don't have a god damn name!" She growled at him letting him know the effect on her.

"I was born with no name, and before I could have been named I was taken away. You don't see a headband slashed out on me because I belong to no one and nothing. For years I've wondered around in hope to be taken away from this hell and put into a loving home. But I was abandoned time after time. With no name ever given. I was always referred to girl. I belong to no name!" Her eyes were mixed with sadness and anger.

The silence came back and all weapons were lowered. No one said a thing and no one shared eye contact.

"Why not name yourself?" Hinata's voice was silent but loud enough for everyone hear. The optimistic thought made the women smirk slightly.

"Seriously! Give your self your own freedom, take back your identity. You have the power to create yourself that should entice you more then anything! " Hinata encouraged her to think. The silence returned. After awhile Hinata sighed and thought her words of encouragement might of lifted her spirit.

"Yumi" her voice broke the silence

"I want my name to be Yumi."

"That's a perfect name." Neji mumbled. Naruto lifted his hand out to shake hers. She hesitantly went out to grab it and shake it.

"Its nice to meet you Yumi." He smiled at her with a toothy grin from ear to ear.

"Same to you Naruto." She gave a weak smile and first time ever she felt like she had something to call her own.

* * *

><p>Sakura exhausted arms fell in her lap. Hours upon hours healing the man in front of her and she wasn't any closer to healing him. She was able to observe most of the poison in one day but it would multiply over night. She sighed and it unsettled the man very well.<p>

"I'm going to die aren't I?" He's voice was low but not bitter, or happy. It was indifferent which shocked her because she had her death set in stone before her. And her laid a man who didn't fear dying.

"No it's not that…" She cleared her throat.

"It's just that one day I can absorbed most of the poison but over night it multiplies. It either needs constant medical care, or you need to find the person who poisoned you and use their blood infused with their chakra to remove it permanently."

"Oh." He closed he's eyes and laid back.

"We don't know where the man is, but there are people searching. I guess you have no further use until we do find him though." Sakura looked down at her lap. What did that mean? No further use? Would she be killed now? There was a silent knock on the door and Entered in Deidara and Konan. Sakura stood up and started cleaning up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Konan smiled sitting on the edge of his bed. They had brief conversation as Deidara stood staring Sakura down. She looked exhausted and lifeless. When she was done cleaning up the idea struck him and smirked.

"Pein?" Deidara interrupted his conversation. He replied with raising his eyebrow, Konan turned around glaring as he interrupted their conversation.

"Kendra is sick, and I think she will die of her illness. We now have no maid." Deidara's grin toned down to a serious tone.

"That's unfortunate, what do you want me to do? You slobs are old enough to clean up yourselves." Pein glared at him not understanding his point.

"Or we can use of someone already here." Deidara nodded towards Sakura who wasn't paying attention. Pein looked back at Sakura who suddenly noticed the conversation.

"Why not, I can't see a flaw in that give her something to do."

"I'll give her Kendra's list. Sakura follow me." Deidara announced as they walked out together. They walked in silence as they went down hallway after hallway she was ready to fall asleep. Deidara opened the door and smiled looking at her.

"Seems I've given you more time around her little blossom." He winked at her.

"How?" Her eyes heavy as she tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"You're going to be the maid around her for awhile, it won't be great but it gives you more time."

"A maid…?"

"Yes a maid." He's smiled faded when he came to realize what a downgrade it would be for her.

"I go from head nurse in a hospital to a maid. What a world."

"I'm sorry… but at least you'll be able to live longer. "

"Yeah I suppose." She laid down on the bed feeling exhausted and sore. Her clothes stuck to her and she felt icky in desperate need of a shower. As she looked up she saw Deidara walking out of the room.

"Don't leave…"

"Why?"

"What if Kisame…comes back in here..?" She looked up at him in fear. He sighed and settled down on the chair across from her bed and sat in it staring at her.

"I'll stay here until Itachi comes back, cause I'm sure he'll take my spot." He grinned. She couldn't react cause she was to tired, she felt herself for once in such a long time fall asleep safely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey just a new update. I see alot of people following this story and it makes me really happy. But could please write a quick review this story isn't perfect but i'd like some feed back, comments, anything really. Thank you!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>New New update the chapter has been written and won't be posted till theres atleast one new review. Please guys i'd like some feed back!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is a little choppy Im sorry about it. I wrote different parts of it out of order and tried to make it flow together. This chapter is a little personal and was uncomfortable writing but I hope you all enjoy please write an review and follow.**_

* * *

><p>When Itachi returned back to the base with his awkwardly quite partner, his mind was set on seeing one person. As they used a secret passage to ender the hideout it drove him crazy about how slow he had to walk and not even be able to run to see her. He glanced over his partner; he must be really into his own thoughts cause he was shaking slightly.<p>

"Hn?" Itachi cleared the awkwardness making his partner turn his head towards him.

"What?" Itachi replied to his "what?" with raising an eyebrow. He's partner wasn't known for being deep in thought since he wasn't such a smart person.

"I'm just thinking about some shit alright?" Kisame growled and walked ahead of him soon disappearing. He must have been really thinking. As Itachi Walked through the last door and into the main entrance a very weak and shaky Pein greeted him.

"Here." His voice was just as weak as he appeared. Itachi raised his eyebrow when he took a small box from Pein's hands. He didn't look happy if anything he looked annoyed.

"It's for our guest, some of the men here thought she should wear it as she cleans."

He then turned and walked back to his room.

_**What?**_ Itachi was confused with what was going on. He opened the box and dug his fingers into the cardboard in anger.

* * *

><p>As Deidara was leaving Sakura's room he saw and angry Itachi storm down the hallway with a box in his hands. Itachi was never his favorite person if anything he kind of hated him. But they had one person in common on who they cared about so he let his anger go.<p>

"What's with the box?"

"It's a requested uniform for Sakura when she is cleaning. When did she have to start cleaning?"

"I asked for it for her, this way she won't be killed off when she's done healing Pein. She'll have a job and will live longer." Itachi stayed quite being more than thankful for what Deidara.

"Hn." He replied and moved passed Deidara going into Sakura's room. Itachi placed the box down on the chair with a card with instructions on top. He looked back at Sakura she was stirring in her bed. And was about to wake up.

* * *

><p>As she woke up and stretched while she noticed the door just closing. It was uncomfortable at first then she noticed a box resting on the chair across the room. Throwing the blanket aside she padded the floor towards it.<p>

"Your uniform for cleaning." The card read. She raised an eyebrow a little confused; she had though that wearing some of her own clothes. She opened the box digging her nails into the lid. Her anger pitched high as she let go of the lid and picked up her uniform.

"Your fucking kidding me!" she glared at the French maid costume. The fabric was cheap and thin. She knew it would hit higher then mid thigh and it angered her. It was so small and wasn't acceptable. She slipped out of her clothes and put it on. It just covered her ass but was too tight around her breasts that the slightly spilled out of the dress. She glared down at the outfit as she put her hair up in a bun.

_**This is fucking ridiculous. **_

She sighed and went out of her room to start cleaning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at Yumi as she led them through the forest. It had been days now since they had met her and it drove him insane. She was beyond familiar and didn't trust her at all. Sasuke glanced over at Gaara who was also glaring at Yumi.<p>

"Gaara?" Sasuke whispered as they kept walking. His stare went from the blonde bombshell to Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't trust her either do you?"

"Not as far as I could throw the bitch." He looked back her watcher her hair sway side to side.

"I feel like I've seen her before…" Sasuke trailed off trying to recall the memory. They kept walking in silence. The sun was setting and the strong orange rays highlighted the brown in Sasukes hair. He's eyes turned a dark crimson as he glared at the blonde leading them.

She was to graceful, to vulnerable, and to open about her past to be an akatsuki member. It was too easy to bring a blade to her throat and for her to talk. She was a fake and he knew it. The answer rung through him and he wanted to take her down right now but he didn't dare make a move when could possibly be a useful to find he's old teammate. But then Gaara interrupted his thoughts.

"How do you think she got that scar?" Sasuke looked at Gaara they both shared an questioning glance then looked forward at the blonde who had her back to them.

"I feel like were going to find out soon." He whispered low enough for Gaara to hear, as they kept walking.

* * *

><p>Sakura only had one room to finish and she would take the stupid fucking outfit off. It was the bathroom on her hallway. She opened it and held her breath. The amount of grim, dirt, and blood on the tile floor and bathtub made her gag. She stepped out of the room and gasped for breath. It reeked of mold, trash, and other unmentionable things. She peaked in there and saw a cockroach crawl up the walls she placed a hand over mouth and slouched down the hallway wall. She could vacuum, dust, and wash clothes. But she couldn't scrub all the crap out of the bathroom.<p>

"Need a hand?" One tall man walked by snickering.

"Fuck off!" she growled to herself. She thought she said it low enough for him not hear.

"What was that?" He turned around to her.

_**Fuck.**_

He walked back to her and grabbed her by her bun. He had complete control over her and shoved her head back into the wall.

"Care to repeat that?" He growled at her. She kept her mouth shut and didn't say a word. He used his other hand to turn her face to the side she tried to keep calm and not react.

"So you're the bitch Itachi fucked last night huh?" Her rage shook her. Her hands flew up and punched him straight in the face. His grip on her hair retracted and he flew back again the other wall. Her hands shot up over her mouth in shock. Had she really just punch him? Her weak deer like legs made her stand as she approached her enemy with caution.

"I'm so sorry!..Are you okay?" As she approached him he shot back up to his feet grabbing her by her hair again and shoving her to the floor.

"You're going to learn your lesson you little cunt." He dragged her into the filthy bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Itachi heard a loud slam and it made him look up from his book.<p>

"Hn?" He stood up hearing muffled yells somewhere down the hall. He opened the door to see the out of serviced bathroom being shut with the cleaning supplies Sakura had been carrying around outside of it.

He was about to shut the door and go back to reading when something about the whole thing unsettled him. Then he noticed Hidan's scythe outside of the bathroom and he started to slowly make his way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sakura clearly remembered how weak she was right there and then.<p>

_**Why?**_

Somewhere between being dragged into the bathroom and he slammed her down on the tile pretty hard. The crack of her own head against the tile echoed throughout the room. The dirt on the floor jumped up and settled down around her face.

She couldn't move but she tried her hardest to scream and yell. But they weren't good enough; just like every moment in her life she wasn't good enough. His hands ripped the thin fabric without effort. She turned her head to the side she didn't want to look at his face as he ripped and pulled at her clothes. Her face laid in the dirt of the floor, the stench of the room made her tear up.

She could feel the bacteria on the tile floor gather towards her weak body. She attempted to lift her arms but they went up an inch before collapsing into the dirt on the floor. She felt her skin crawl with disgust. Every inch of her felt like no amount of scrubbing with soap will clean her.

Then it hit her the intense pain of the man on top of her. He shoved his whole length of them himself deep inside of her, tears escaped from her eyes.

"Please stop!" She cried out in pain. The man grinned and pulled his hips far out making her believe it would be over but it wasn't. The man slammed his length back into her. She screeched in pain. His disgusting groans and grunts filled her with hate. She tried to move but it was as if she disconnected from her body. The weight of the man on top of her was the only thing she could feel.

This wasn't like Itachi. He kissed her, he was patient, he understood. There were delicate kisses, passionate touching, and an actual connection.

Every second felt like an hour. Every minute felt like a day. Her eyes were stuck being open. The world couldn't scare her anymore. She understood the pain of being here. She didn't dare close her eyes and even try to escape her situation with her mind. Cause there was nowhere to escape; there was no way to hide. Her eyes glued to the ceiling tears over flowing.

Thoughts of self-hate consumed her; her inner self was giving her abusive comments as well.

'_**If you were stronger this wouldn't be happening.'**_

'_**You could of kept your fucking mouth shut.'**_

'_**Should know your fucking place by now.'**_

'_**Could have ran when you had the chance.'**_

'_**When did you become such a fuck up?'**_

'_**You deserve every second of this, your more than worthless. '**_

The abusive thoughts didn't let up; they grew and grew until she could feel her sanity slip out of her fingertips like smoke.

"Guess Itachi's not that big, cause you're tight as fuck. Damn." He groaned and didn't let up on how hard he slammed his hips down one last time. Then the door was slammed open and peak of light came through.

* * *

><p>Itachi slammed the door open to see his teammate Hidan on top of Sakura. He grabbed his fellow akatsuki member by his coat and ripped him back out of the room. Hidan fell back on his ass not fully understand what was going on. But the next thing he knew Itachi had his own scythe to his throat.<p>

"I will fucking kill you, do you understand that?" Itachi's anger got the best of him as his eyes went to a bright crimson. But the man under him was laughing in a bitter tone.

"Before you kill me how about check on your bitch first huh? I hit her head pretty hard." Hidan grinned. Itachi quickly got up and turned to the bathroom to look at Sakura in horror.

She laid in a small pool of her own blood. It was seeping out to her right side. Her gaze was stuck on the ceiling. Her clothes were torn and she was completely exposed. Itachi turned back to Hidan in disgust. Only to find that the coward had already disappeared. Itachi took his cloak off and covered Sakura's body with it.

"Sakura?" He lifted her up in his arms. Her eyes were still opened wide with tears still streaming down her face. It pushed some of the dirt off of her. She looked completely broken. He growled in anger and picked her up in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine." Be brought her into his room and closed the door behind him. Then opened the door into his bathroom. He kept her close still in his arms as he turned the shower on. His hand slid to the back of her head the cut wasn't as big as he thought. But she was still responsive. Once the water got warm enough Itachi placed Sakura to sit in the corner as stripped out of his clothes and into he's boxers. He then gently pulled her out of the ripped clothing hanging off of her. He frowned looking at her face covered in dirt and horror.

"Sakura?" He knelt down to her level and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He kisses her forehead and held her closely. Then slowly she came out of her mental coma and reacted. She sobbed taking a deep breath. He held her tighter feeling her pain come out. He kissed the top of her head picking her up again. He opened the glass door and they stood under the water as Sakura kept crying. He held her closer kissing the top of her head. He kept rubbing her back and shushing her. Trying to reassure that everything would be okay. Sakura slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Itachi while the warm water flowed over both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm very very very very sorry about how long it took for me to write this, I know i'm a shitty person. **

**But enjoy my babies! (I do not own naruto, i'm just a nerd.) **

* * *

><p>If every morning could be capture by the peace on her face it would make it worth wild to wake up. What had he possibly gotten himself? Weeks ago he killed people with no second guess, with a smile on his face, and with a joy in it the sport. Yes a sport, Itachi thought of killing people as a sport. The thought of it now disgust him cause he had something to loose, something that could hurt him.<p>

Itachi stayed sitting up against the headboard of his bed looking down at her. The tips of his fingers entangled on the ends of the wet curls from Sakura' s hair. He's arm then reached out farther pulling her into a tight embrace while she slept quietly. It drove me crazy that this is what made him vulnerable. This one person had a hook on him that turned him into a pussy. The thought of teammate laying hands on her started a pit of anger in his stomach. He wasn't capable treating her how she should be. She wasn't a whore or just some other girl. She was someone you took your time with. You kissed every part of her, hold on to tightly in fear she will slip away, and reminded her that you care.

"I-Itachi?" Her eyes open in fear staring at him.

"Hn?" His tone soft looking at her slightly confused.

"Your eyes…" She reclined slightly away from his embrace in pure fear. His thoughts must have angered him because eyes were a glowing red reflecting like headlights off the green of her eyes. They slowly faded back to the usual black color and in silence they sat. He didn't want to ask her if she was okay, because she would be expecting for him to ask that. He searched for words to say to her as she lay beside him. Then out of the silence came a ripping cry from the girl beside him. He pulled her closer into his arms and let her cry. Crying usually made him feel uncomfortable, but he once again dropped one of his discomforts for this one girl.

"What can I do..?" He asked quietly fearing if anything were said above a whisper it would hurt her. She didn't say anything only shook her head while she kept crying. He stroked her back lightly with his hand feeling her lungs fight for air.

"Please…Please let me go home…It may not be a real home anymore but please.." She cried on. The thought of her leaving filled him with a different feeling now, a feeling of loss that he had repressed for years. He very well knew that she didn't want to be here, and leaving would never become an option to her.

"Please!" Her cry interrupted his thoughts as she gasped for air between her sobs.

"I don't want to die here…"

His anger returned thinking of her dying here by the hands of someone here. He squeezed her close to his chest as continued to cry.

"Sakura you will never have to be afraid of anything here again, I promise you that. I vow my life to protect yours from this moment until you tell me otherwise."

Instead of them being able to bask in the newfound safety they both felt there came a knock on the door, then a very serious faced Deidara.

"…We found the ninja who poisoned Pein."

* * *

><p>"We'll be there in 3 days from here." Yumi announced as they all sat together while regrouping. She pointed at a map that had small notes written on it.<p>

"There's a small town near here where we can rest and get things together and ready for our attack."

"Whoa. Who said anything about an attack? We're just trying to go in grab our friend and leave. We don't want to start anything else with them and start killing people." Kiba looked at Yumi.

"And how the fuck did you plan to do that? Knock on the door with a fruit basket and ask politely? No if your going to go in there you have take some people out first."

"Yumi's right Kiba." Naruto said looking over the map.

"Yumi do you know the set up of their hideout?"

"I couldn't forget…"

"Any secret passageways? Hidden doors? Anything useful for a surprise attack?"

"Yes there's a door that comes out of their hideout that leads out the forest. Its locked all the time but nothing a little punch can't take out. "

"Is this door near the entrance?"

"It's to the west of it, but it's near it."

"We'll set up groups around the hide out, we'll take out the forest door first, then the second group will take out the entrance then regroup and meet up in there. Once the group's meet we'll call for everyone else in. Sound like a plan?" Naruto looked up at everyone for approval and everyone nodded.

Sasuke stared at his teammate once again astonished that he was able to come up with a solid plan. He kept becoming more and more amazed with him realizing that he had missed so much.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Does it sound like a plan?"

"Yeah its sounds good."

"Yumi? Are you ready to kick some criminal ass?"

A small smile appeared across her lips as she nodded then she became a little upset and looked away.

"What's wrong? Something wrong the plan?"

"How long did you say your friend has been gone?"

"Sakura? She's been missing for almost 2 weeks. Why?"

"All I will say my friends." She stood up and started packing up her things.

"Don't be surprised if your friend isn't alive once we get there. "

Naruto looked down and frowned. He had known that possibility from day one that he might have already lost his best friend and he was aimlessly playing hero. But he knew somewhere deep in his heart she was alive and waiting for her him to save her.

"Don't worry about her Yumi, I know for a fact that Sakura is alive. The amount of fight in that girl could save a whole army." He grinned with the fire of hope burning in him again.

Sasuke smiled at the thought of Sakura being rude and sassy to everyone there. Probably kicking ass, and taking names. Yumi shook her head and looked him again.

"I do pray that your friend is alive Naruto, and friends…but there's only 2 options you will have. Either your friend is dead and rotting in the dungeon of the hide out…or she's alive and going through hell…I'd hate say this but for your best wishes you better hope she's dead. Because the girl who would be coming home with you? Won't ever be there girl you once had as a friend.." She looked away from all of them and started walking.

Naruto watched her walk and felt his flame go out.

* * *

><p>Sakura got dressed in the matter of seconds. A pair of jeans with small rips on them and a black shirt, she ran down the hallway as fast as Deidara was pulling her. She was lightheaded and felt like the back of her head was dented in.<p>

Once they got to Pain's headquarters she saw the ninja who has poisoned him. He was young and handsome. The type of guy who'd you stare down at a bar wishing he'd talk to you but didn't. He stood there silent and emotionless. Konan watched Sakura enter in and smiled.

"This is the first time I've ever been happy to see you. You can fix Pain and everything will go back to normal now" Konan said with a grin.

"Yeah everything will be normal, and you people will go back to killing people by sport." The hostage spat.

Sakura frowned feeling the same way.

"You ungrateful pig, mind who your talking to. You're lucky I don't slit your throat." Konan growled.

"Enough." Pain raised his hand to end the back and forth bickering.

Sakura got her medical things together and set up a scalpel in front of the prisoner as he remained in restraints against the wall. He watched her with hateful eyes. She finally broke the silence by looking up at him.

"Please…don't look at me like that. If I had my own free will again I'd be help save you.." Her voice was quite.

"I bet your own village would be disgusted with you, saving the life of one of the most dangerous criminals out there?"

She stood still and looked down. She didn't need her village to be disgusted with her, because she already wanted to rip her skin off she felt so disgusted by herself.

"I'd like to think that's the best they would think of me right now. Disgusted wouldn't cover it."

She continued to set her things up when she finished she took the scalpel and cut his palm open it bled out into a bowl.

"That's not enough blood for Pain Sakura." Konan yelled at her.

"We both know that you have to kill him in order for this to work." Konan added on.

"…I…"

"Don't fuck around kill him!"

"But…I…I've never…"

"You've never what!"

"She's never killed anyone before." Deidara finished her sentence while standing in the doorway.

She looked down and was in tears. Her mind was slipping from sanity's fingertips. And it was starting to keep moving on from each moment.

"You have a choice Sakura…Kill him and cure Pain and you can live here. Or don't and you both die." Konan yelled.

Tears rimed Sakura's eyes as she looked up at the handsome man again.

".. What is your name sir?"

"Orisho…"

That's a beautiful name Orisho…You know the first thing I noticed when walking in here was that you were stunning…do you have any family Orisho..?" Her tears falling down her face.

"I have 2 younger sisters Yuna and Kora. And My mother Ki."

"I'm sure they love you a lot Orisho."

"I haven't seen them in 10 years. I left the Star village after Pein killed my dad and brother"

Sakura felt her knees give in as her tears became stronger. She wanted Itachi there to hold her up; she wanted Orisho to be home with his family. She wanted to far from here.

"I'm still sure they love you despite that."

"Fucking do it already or else you'll be the one dead Sakura!" Konan growled again. Sakura looked back looking at her and watching Pain struggle to breath, the black veins coming back.

She turned back to Orisho and he nodded towards her. As for him to say I'm ready to die.

"I will find your family and tell them you died honorable, I swear I will do it." She gasped for more air, as she found the strife to live longer. She grabbed his arm focusing on pulling his chakra out, while taking the scalpel in a swift motion stabbing him in the heart. She felt every layer of skin, every nerve, the chamber of the heart, and the artery all cut.

As he bled out the light faded from his eyes and she knew he was dead. Once she fused the remaining chakra from his body into the blood in his body she started fixing up a proper antidote for Pain. She couldn't stop crying realizing she ended an innocent life.

* * *

><p>As hours went by she finished and gave the antidote to Pain, Konan thanked her and sent her on her way. She had blood on her clothes and all over her hands. She walked past Deidara with dead eyes and no words. She didn't let him guide her down the halls to her room, he kept a safe distance.<p>

"Sakura? " Deidara nervously tried to call her back to life. But she didn't respond. She let herself in and closed it behind her and stood in the middle of the room. Then it hit her all over again, and she fell over on to her knees and became sick. At that moment she couldn't care less if she died. If anything death would be friendly welcome at that point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there folks, **

**okay so i'm gonna try to actually finish this really soon. Its only fair to you guys! I'm almost done with all the chapters. From what i'm guessing theres only gonna be 3-4 more. Then it will be done. ^-^ Please review, and favorite it guys! Enjoy!**

**(I don't know Naruto) **

* * *

><p>When you have someone die in your life the effect on you is measured with time. If it takes you a small amount of time, it wasn't that great of a loss. The longer the depriving feeling in your chest remains it measures out how big of a loss it is for you. Sakura didn't even know Orisho, or if he could even be labeled as an innocent person. She couldn't say he wasn't either and that's what ate away at her mind. She didn't leave her room for the rest of day. She lay in her bed still soaked in blood and stared emotionlessly at the door which she jammed the chair under the doorknob. The light faded out of her room and in the dark her mind was restless.<p>

He could have had a girlfriend or boyfriend, he could have been part of group of other people fighting for justice, or she may have even known someone he was friends with. The possibilities ran through her mind and didn't stop until a knock came to her door. Her eyes rose as she waited for someone to speak. The doorknob wiggled and a brief sigh came from the other side.

"It's still locked.." A voice mumbled from the other side.

"Kick the fucking door down then man." A bark shot back.

'_**Fuck.' **_She thought.

She didn't recognize the first voice but she knew the one yelling the command was Kisame. She then became frightened and anxious. She sat up shaking and pushing her back as far as she could against her wall.

"I'm not going to kick the door down…that's rude…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've killed hundreds of people and you think kicking someone's door down is rude? Get the hell out of the way I'm going to do it." Kisame snarled at the stranger outside.

"_**This is how I'm going to die, I killed someone to not even save my own life."**_ Her mind panicked, her weak body curled into itself and she covered her eyes. Then loud slam came to the door along with the door flying open wide with the chair following it. She let out a loud scream as she kept her eyes closed.

"Kisame! Get the fuck away from her room!" She heard a reassuring voice come from down the hall. She slowly removed her hands as she peaked over them to see an angry Kisame walking away and a masked boy waving at her.

Itachi's silhouette stood in the doorframe and behind him was a much healthier looking Pain. Sakura stayed pinned against the wall and looking down at the floor. They both entered the room watching her as she kept shaking in hear.

"Sakura." Pain stood in front of her and stared down at her. She didn't dare to make eye contact as she started to tear up in fear.

"…Are you here to kill me now?" Her voice shook in fear and she waited to hear him respond. He stood there with no answer for a while, as Itachi kept his stare on Pain fearing his answer as well. A smile grew upon his face and he shook his head.

"Not today, I'm here to thank you properly. You saved my life even when you had the chance to kill me." He stood silently. Sakura still avoided eye contact as she continued to be shaken by fear. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes and she nodded. Pain turned away from the room and slowly walked out.

Itachi closed the door behind him and turned to Sakura. Blood stained her hair, clothes, and skin. She continued to shake, and stare at the ground while crying. He approached her slowly in fear of scaring her more.

"Sakura?" He whispered her name. She didn't answer, or look at him. He sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at her. An hour passed and she didn't respond or even look at him. She finally spoke with a broken voice and eyes on the floor.

"…Are you going to kill me…?" Her voice was quite. Itachi frowned and reached out to her.

"Come here." Itachi whispered. Sakura didn't budge or even look at him.

"Sakura…please look at me."

Her eyes slowly dragged up off the ground and stared at him. Her tears returned as a silently sob rip through her hollow chest.

"I killed someone today…is it now my turn to die?" Another sob rose in her throat. Itachi reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. Her face pressed into the corner of his neck as she clung on to him with blood stained hands. His arms locked around her feeling her chest heave for gasps of air.

"I killed an innocent person…he didn't want to die." She sobbed. Taking another deep breath.

" He was someone's son, someone's brother, someone's grandson, someone's best friend, someone's lover." She continued to crumble in his embrace.

Itachi sat still while holding her close to him, he didn't know what to say to her cause he never thought of his killing. Never felt remorse or second-guessing which made him feel horrible at that moment.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke watched the sun come up that morning. They wanted to remember every single color they saw. They sat on the roof in the small village them and their teammates were staying. Sasuke couldn't sleep as he drowned himself in the thoughts of what might have happened to Sakura. As did Naruto, they spent their night coming up with 100 different possible scenarios or her still being alive. Soon after much overthinking they were joined by Yumi.<p>

"I'm sorry what I said about your friend." She looked at both of them. They didn't say anything still trying to live in an ignorant bliss.

"I have a friend I'm looking for…and is also the reason your friend was taken."

They both snapped their necks to look a Yumi.

"When the fuck were you going to tell us that!" Naruto hissed at her flying to his feet, he considered ripping her throat open.

"Calm down. You better hope they haven't found my friend yet cause that's the only way to insure life to yours."

"Who's your friend?" Sasuke snarled.

"Him and I were the one who poisoned the akatsuki leader. They need his blood and chakra as well as mine to actually full cure him. But Orisho has been missing for days…I wouldn't be surprised if they found him." She slightly frowned looking down. Naruto and Sasuke looked away and stared back out into the distance.

"The thing that sucks the most about this poison is that if they kill Orisho for his blood and chakra…it won't cure their leader at all. It will be like a placebo effect. He will think he's all better be healthy for a couple days, then he will become twice as sickly if they don't get my blood either."

Sasuke stood up and glared at Yumi.

"You planned this the whole time didn't you? You were going to use us to help you finish what you stared? And lie to us about you wanting to help save our friend?"

"I won't lie but yes. Once their leader is dead the power roll will be up for grabs and power envy members would come forward and kill of each other. They all need to die Sasuke. Not just their leader."

Sasuke snarled and grabbed the dollar of her jacket. Naruto stood there and became sad by his enlightened thought.

"Yumi…you said Orisho…he would have to die for this antidote..?"

"As would I, but why?" Yumi and Sasuke both stared at Naruto missing the point.

"…Who would have to kill the both of you in order for this antidote to be made?" Naruto grew silent as his gaze stayed at the rising sun. Yumi grew quite and Sasuke grew confused.

"A Medic would have to perform the drainage of blood and chakra." Yumi said quietly. Sasuke then realized that Sakura would have to kill someone, the girl who couldn't kill a fucking fly.

"We better hurry then because we'll really lose our friend if she has to do that." Naruto growled and at a quick pace he left to wake everyone up.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to her empty bed and the same grieving haunted the air. She sat up and looked down at her hands still covered in blood but now dried. She leaned over the bed and became sick again. The smell of the blood stained the inside of her nose. A soft knock came to the door and she continued to cough.<p>

"Sakura?" The door opened and Itachi stood in the doorway. He frowned while watching her cough.

"Are you okay..?"

She sat back up with her back presses against the cold concrete. Her gaze fell onto him and she nodded. He walked into the room at sat on the chair in there.

"Would you like to clean yourself up? We can go outside afterwards.."

"…It hurts." She whispered.

"What hurts?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lower lip before talking.

"Everything. Please, I'll do anything for you to let me go. Just let me go, I did what you wanted me to. Please." She began to cry as she gave into her fear more and more. Itachi sighed and looked at her, standing back up he walked towards her and offered his hand out.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up."

Hey eyes ripped off the floor and stared at his hand. She hesitated to grab it, then when finally taking a hold of it she lazily slipped her fingers in-between he's. They stood still for a moment staring at their hands fit perfectly into each other.

He pulled her to her feet the led her to her door, before leaving the room Itachi peaked his had out looking down both ends of the hallway. Not seeing anyone in sight he led Sakura out and kept his hand in hers. They walked hand in hand all the way into his room. Sakura looked around the room after he shut the door behind her. She had slept in her before be never noticed the details.

She stood there in awe for a moment feeling she took a big step into Itachi's mind. While staring at a photo on a bed stand she realized the details of the people in the photo. It was Itachi and his family. She looked back at him, and he stood there silently still keeping her hand in his.

"You kept this photo..?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind me asking why..?"

"Not at all, I'm not as cold-hearted as you think. I may have the capability to kill someone…. but I've never hated my family Sakura.."

She looked back at the photo and let go of the grip between them. She approached the picture on the bed stand and picked it up. She studied his face as a child, along with his parents, and Sasukes. She let out a small laugh and smile.

"God…I almost forgot what Sasuke use to look like…" She turned to look at Itachi who seemed slightly uncomfortable with the topic. Sakura looked away and frowned.

"…You know I always thought your mom was so pretty…I had only seen her a few times when I was a kid. But she had a face to remember…" She realized soon after saying that how much she was in the wrong for talking about it. She placed the picture back down on the table and turned to him.

"Don't apologize. The bathroom is right through that door, it's free for you to use. I will be back in a moment." He turned away from he. She could tell he was angry; she frowned and pushed the door open. After closing the door she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. It didn't have a traditional curtain, instead had fogged glass. The warm water pushed some of the blood off her skin. As she used the soap to rub her skin ragged of blood, she used it clean her hair as well. While sliding her hand to the back of her head she lost her breath.

It all came rushing back in a flash of a moment being pinned down to the floor, and how disgusting she had felt. The memory recalled the feeling of dirtiness. She then scrubbed her skin harder trying harder and harder to make herself clean again.

* * *

><p>Itachi waited for Sakura to be done in his room. Being concerned of her shower being 30 minutes long he kept waiting. After she was done he knocked on the door lightly.<p>

"Sakura..?"

"y-yes..?"

"I have some of your clothes here."

The door opened abit and all that came into view was red skin. Itachi looked down at Sakuras irritated skin and frowned. He grabbed her wrist lightly ad pulled more of her out. One of his towels was wrapped around her body and he looked at her.

"What did you do..?"

"My skin was crawling…its filthy…I can't get it clean.." She looked down as if ashamed that her appearance was dirty. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms. He kept her tight in his embrace.

"I'm so fucking sorry.." He attempted to say in a solid voice but failed when his voice broke. Sakura feeling uncomfortable standing there in a towel, kept her head pressed against his chest. She slowly adjusted to his warmth and let him hold her. She then began to feel a little cleaner.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Omfg this took me forever to write, and i have chapter 15 written already as well so just give me a couple days to edit it before i post it. But i hope you guys enjoy this chapter i really appreciate the support! This is a really important chapter this is basically the WHAT THE FUCK chapter. So enjoy and review! ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>How do you keep going, and being strong for everyone else when you yourself are the most willing to give up. How do you keep looking someone in the eye with a smile on your face and make a promise you don't even know if you can keep.<p>

Naruto looked at his teammates and tried not to frown.

'_**What could have they done to sakura?**_' the thought played on repeat on his mind as they kept at a fast pace. He could only imagine the worst scenarios. Torture, or mutilation crossed his mind on repeat. With every angry thought the faster he would run.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and could feel his anger. They shared the same thoughts of the tribulation Sakura is going through. The pace in the group started to pick up, until Yumi in the front came to a short halt. Naruto turned to ask her what was wrong but she put her finger to her lips.

They all looked around at each other and waited for her to speak again. They stayed still while hiding, Yumi looked at the ground. 10 minutes passed then she finally spoke.

"We're here."

* * *

><p>Itachi and Sakura stayed in his room for hours after she had changed into her clothes. They sat and talked, he had admitted to what he had done, and how horrible he feels about it all now. He explained it why he did it, and Sakura sat there amazed how wrong she had been about him.<p>

"Itachi…Why tell me all those things?" She looked at him curiously.

"Hn?"

" I don't want to be rude…I actually am curious about you…but why are you telling me this..?" She pulled her knees against her chest and stared at him. Why was he telling her this he wondered? He sat there looking at the ceiling looking for an answer. She had been quite the whole time he talked; he watched her giving him soft smiles at certain parts of the story. He looked back down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"You're very easy to talk to."

She smiled at him and they kept talking for another hour before a light knock came to the door. Itachi threw his cloak back on and opened the door, he stood in the way of the door for anyone to see Sakura.

"Where is the medic bitch?" Kisame growled lightly.

"In here." Itachi glared at him slightly.

"Pain wants to celebrate his health this evening."

Itachi raised an eyebrow looking at Kisame confused, not all of the members were here.

"Its going to be a dinner." Kisame smirked and started to walk back to his room.

"Also she's invited" He kept walking down the hallway and Itachi stood there in confusion. He stepped back into the room closing the door and turned to see a frightened Sakura hiding more towards the corner of the room.

"Sakura?"

"Yes..?" She looked up at him trying to contain her fear.

"What's wrong?" He walked towards her slowly pulling off his cloak again; he tossed it to the side on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Um..Kisame just scares me a little."

"I could only imagine." He looked down at her. She shook her head and avoided his stare.

"I don't think you could.."

"Well. He said there was going to be a dinner tonight, and your invited."

She looked up him confused and scared.

"Is it mandatory for me to come?" She spaced out and slightly started to tremble.

"You don't have to talk to anyone, or do anything. You just have to show up though. Don't be scared I'll be next to you the whole time." He put an arm around her. She turned her head and looked at him then leaned against him.

"Do…Do you promise?" She bit her bottom lip still afraid.

"Of course." He rested his head against hers and they stayed like that for a while. He then walked her back to her room. Itachi entered the room first and walked straight towards the window at the top of the back cement wall.

"What is it Itachi?" He stood there with narrowed eyes and looking around the small window. Each corner of it he stared at. The silence lasted 5 minutes.

"Hm? I thought I saw something but it was nothing.."

He turned away from the window and smiled at her, he then walked to the door again.

"I'lll be back in awhile, I'd like to see you in something nice." He winked at her and left the room

* * *

><p>When the sun just met the horizon line, the group of ninjas fell to the forest floor. They saw the Akatsuki hidden hideout it was in the ground with the roof of it sticking out of the dirt. They split up into team groups. Sasuke and Naruto stayed together. They went walking with caution while concealing their chakra. They saw one odd bit of stone sticking out of the ground as they got closer they saw it was a window.<p>

They shared a look of who would look in. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded, he approached the window with caution with his hand on the hilt of sword. Crouching down by the window he slowly turned his head and saw the clothes of his teammate scattered and bloody. He growled in anger when he saw the room was empty.

"Naruto."

Naruto approached the window with caution as well. When he peaked in he saw the bloody clothes and bloody sheets.

"Sakura…"

"…Do you think its her blood?" Sasuke said stating the obvious thought. Naruto flinched and looked away.

"I hope not…cause there is a lot of it.." They stayed crouched in the window taking in the view of the room in disgust and in fear. They then noticed the doorknob, they both fled in that moment having hope that is where they're teammate was fine.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in her room looking through her clothes for a moment.<p>

"A dinner party..?What does that mean..?" She frowned and shamefully went to the chair in her room an sighed.

"I don't know what the fuck to wear…" She looked down on the ground and nudged the blood soaked clothes on her floor with her foot. She hadn't ever been to a dinner party. She'd always picture some grand ball she'd be wearing the most stunning gown and make everyone's head turn. Then a small knock came from the other side of the wall. She looked up in fear and waited for another noise to come.

"Sakura…?"

"Deidara?" Sakura stood up and stayed next to the wall.

"Are you have an issue on what to wear…?"

"Um…actually yes I am.."

There wasn't any response or any sound from the other side of the wall. Sakura sighed in quietness that had returned but then a knock came to the door. Sakura went to the door and opened it slowly. Deidara opened it wider and walked right past her.

"Alright darling lets pick something appropriate out for you." He grabbed the chair and turned it around sitting in it backwards. She stood there a little speechless and bent down to rummage through the oversize bag in the closet.

"How fancy is this thing anyways…?" Sakura mumbled slightly annoyed.

"Pretty fancy, I have to wear a suit. And so does everyone else."

"Oh.." She stopped looking through her bag and looked at Deidara.

"Why?"

"…I don't have anything to wear for this…" She looked down a little ashamed. Deidara sat there in the silence with a smile on his face.

"No you don't. It would be weird if you had something like that in your bag."

Sakura frowned and kept her eyes down.

"Wait here my darling, I'll be back in a moment." Deidara chuckled as he left the room and she sat there with her pride torn away completely. 20 minutes passed and she came to the conclusion he wasn't coming back and she didn't have anything to wear. Of all the childish things to get her upset at the moment she let it get under skin. Then suddenly the door opened and they're Deidara stood with a dress in hand and a smile on his face.

"The least I can do for you in make you look like a princess."

Sakura smiled at him and stood up out of the closet.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke and Naruto returned to the rest of the group they told them that found Sakuras room.<p>

"Did you see her? Is she okay?" Lee screamed with joy. TenTen quickly shut him up and glared at him.

"Lee…keep fucking quite remember where you are."

"We didn't see her…but we saw her things and we saw a lot of blood on her clothes..." Sasuke frowned looking down. The sadness grew in everyone's hearts as they finally realized the what if's they've been playing in their heads could be true.

"But we can't let that put our plans on hold. We are still going to attack tonight. And we are going to get our friend back." Naruto attempted to fill everyone with optimism it was slightly effective.

"Where did you guys find her room..?" Yumi asked quietly.

"On part of the west wing of the building you were talking about, her room has a raised window that comes out of the ground." Naruto whispered as he pointed to the hand made map he had been working on. Sasuke stood staring at Yumi.

"That's where Naruto and I are going to be posted out of, were going to try to break into there while Neji, Kiba and Lee go to the east wing. Yumi you will be leading the entrance squad alright? Were going to wait for your command when you're set up. " Sasuke looked around at the other squad members and saw head nods.

"Alright." Yumi nodded with questionable eyes and walked away to start getting ready.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood outside of Sakura's door and knocked on it lightly. He waited for her to open the door but his anxiousness got the best of him. When he went to open the door he saw he standing on the other side about to grab the other side. His face was flushed looking at her. She stood in a gown that touched the ground; it was a dark champagne color that popped on her white skin color. There was a light sequence on the bottom of the dress that had a fading out effect to the dress.<p>

"You look gorgeous" Itachi blurted out and a shade of pink crossed over Sakuras face.

"Thank you, you look very good yourself."

"Where did you get the dress?"

"Deidara. I'm not sure where he got it though.. It might be one of his old ones he doesn't fit into anymore." She giggled as he smirked.

"Turn around for me."

Sakura blushed and shyly turned around. The dress fit her like a glove, it had a deep V-neck hemline in the front, with embellished in gold sequence that connected to an open back. Sakuras long hair was tamed into an elegant bun with a single strand falling on to her face.

"It fits you perfectly." Itachi smiled.

"T-thank you."

"Well almost perfect I should say."

Sakura looked at Itachi slightly insulted and looked down. When she looked up again he was holding out a large box.

"Open it."

She slowly grabbed the box and opened it a beautiful white gold and diamond necklace. The articulated waterfall style choker made up of 14k textured white gold with over 14cts of round brilliant-cut diamonds. She gasped and looked up at him.

"I can't wear this…" she looked down and closed it. He frowned slightly and he opened it back up.

"Turn your back to me."

As she turned she heard the necklace unlatch from it's chain. Then she could feel the necklace hugging her throat and neck.

"If you still don't want it after tonight you don't need to keep it."

She turned to him and he smiled at her.

"Now you look perfect" he leaned forward kissing the top of her head and pulled her out of her room to the dinner party.

Konan stood at the entrance to the dinning area. She looked at sakura with a small smile and a secret hatred in her eyes.

"Well Deidara was right it looks better on you."

"Thank you for the dress." Sakura kept her eyes down bowed her head a little. Konan giggled and smirked a little.

"It's fine, enjoy your dinner." She walked into the dinning hall and Sakura stood in awe the table was huge and there were more then 100 plates out on the table. Sakura turned into Itachi looking for the option of leaving. He shook his head and smiled as he leaned forward.

"I'm right here." He squeezed hand and led Sakura past the other guests and they sat across from each other at the end of the table. The table soon filled up and Sakura kept her gaze away from anyone else's. Kisame took a seat two chairs away from her, and Hidan sat right next to her.

"You look beautiful" Hidan grinned looking at her. She ignored him and tried to contain her fear she looked up at Itachi. His eyes were red and glared at Hidan. Hidan chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"This is going to be a great night."

Sakura bit her bottom lip searching the room for Deidaras face. He was seated on the other side of the table.

Hours passed and meals came and went. Sakura stayed quite and didn't look up at anyone. Even when Hidan's hands tried to wonder up her dress she didn't react only sat there and removed his hand. Until Kisame's and another teammates words interrupted her minds silence.

"Hey Itachi!"

"Hn?"

"Lets take a step back to remember that one awesome mission we had together once!" Kisame hiccupped and slurred his words as Sasori grinned.

"Which one Kisame?"

"The one in the village of lighting!"

"Hm…I don't remember."

"Come on Itachi! You didn't drink that much tonight. The one with that guy! Oh man alright everyone listen up this is my favorite mission story with Itachi!"

Sakura stared at Itachi with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"So me and Itachi have been looking for this guy more months at this point, were told he live in the Village of the leaves but he wasn't there, we go to the village of the sound he isn't there either. We seriously looked for this guys for months! What was his name again Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Kisame and glared.

"Doesn't matter your right Itachi, no need to glare though! Anyways so this guy had tried an attempt on bombing this place but he clearly failed. But still this guy had to suffer some consciences!"

"Kisame." Itachi interrupted.

Sakura sat there confused why this mission was such a big deal.

"What Itachi? I'm trying to tell a story!"

"I don't care, shut up I don't want to hear this one."

"To bad! It's my favorite! So we finally find this guy and he had no idea what he had coming his way. We got him cornered after hours of fighting this guy and Itachi turns to me and told me he wanted to finish it. And of course I let him at it…. kizashi Haruno! That was his name!"

Sakura stared at Itachi.

"Come on Itachi you know the story finish it!"

"Kisame…" Itachi stared back at Sakura.

"Come on Itachi!"

Itachi stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Kisame shut the fuck up!" Itachi growled.

The room of laughter and jokes became quite.

"...Come on Itachi finish the story." Sakura looked him right in the eyes. Kisame sat there looking between them.

"Sakura.." Itachi sat down again looking at her again.

"Come on Itachi finish the fucking story." She kept his gaze with her eyes of hatred.

"Don't make me say it Sakura..."

"Finish the god damn fucking story Itachi." Sakura yelled at him across the table. Kisame smirked and sat back in his chair while the rest of the guests sat there curiously.

"..After hour of fighting Kizashi I decided I was bored of playing with him, So I decided to end it. He didn't try to fight me off at this point cause he was so tired and I could tell. As he gasped and pleaded for his life I took his own blade and pointed at his throat. He told me of the wife and beautiful pink hair'd child he had. At that point no matter what he said it didn't change his fate. Within seconds he was a headless man and Kisame took care of the body after that." Itachi kept Sakuras gaze with tears slightly in his eyes.

"Yes I did! Sent the head right back to his family too…Hey Sakura? Did you get your fathers head in the mail?" Kisame grinned and took a sip of his drink feeling accomplished. Itachi looked at kisame in horror and Sakura felt smaller then ever before.

The room stayed quite all eyes on her; she looked down and let the numbness take her before the depression did.


	15. Chapter 15

**_YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHAPTER 15 IS DONE OMG. YASSSSSS. Okay anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm almost done, and it feels awesome being able to finish something I write for once. As always favorite, review, and follow. And see ya all on the next chapter! :D enjoy the heartbreak of this one. _**

* * *

><p>She sat at the end of the table when dinner was over, for 2 hours she said nothing but kept her mouth shut and eyes straight giving no one or nothing the time of day of her glance. When the servers came and cleaned up she still sat there, when everyone had gotten up from the very large old mahogany table she stayed put only changing her position. Her hands were pressed together as if she was praying as they lay against her lips, while her thumbs stretched out and holding her chin up. Staring at her fingernails, she noticed how blood stained they were . With her eyes shut you could appreciate fully the effort she had put into her eye make up. A light tan covered her eyelid with a dash of glitter in it, with an medium chocolate on her crease to bring it together. When her eyes are open it made her green eyes pop.<p>

"…Are you going to just fucking stare at me?" she growled at Itachi as she opened her back outlined eyes. A little taken back he stayed seated on the other end of the table opposite of her side.

"What do you want…?" She opened her mouth to answer him but quickly closed it. There were a thousands words she wanted to say but couldn't find a single sentence to say. Then finding the proper energy she slammed her hands down the table and felt the tears catching up with her. She pushed off of the table and stood up; turning away from Itachi as he stared at the back of the dress.

While walking down the hallway she slowly felt a stalking presence behind her, tuning around she saw a tall man following her down the hallway with his piercing red eyes and his long hair pulled back. Itachi looked distressed to Sakura so she picked up the front of her silk champagne dress and started walking faster. After a moment of walking faster she turned the corner to hit into a wall of a figure. Kisame looked down at her still in his suit and had his left hand lazily grapping the hilt of his sword.

"Family Reunion?" He grinned. Sakura turned on her heel and ran back down the hallway she had come from. She saw Itachi slowly approaching her from the other end of the hallway. She began to run towards another hallway to get away from both of them. Her shoes clicked against the marble even while it was covered by carpet. While she kept on turning down hallways she slowly began to understand that this base was like a maze, and she didn't know her way even slightly.

Each hallway was the same, the same 20-yard length of red carpet down the center with black marble making up the rest of the floor. Slowly she stopped running and caught her breath. Leaning back against the wall and breathing heavily she slowly began to hear a noise. It was the screeching noise of metal sliding against rock. Sakura covered her ears as it got louder. She turned to see Kisame closing the distance between them.

She began to run again.

Her hand roughly grasped the necklace that rested on her throat and tore it off. She threw the diamonds to the floor and ran over them. Finally finding the door to her room. She slammed her door open and slammed it shut; swiftly she jammed the chair under the door nob so it could not open. The anger and fear she felt made her skin vibrate.

She grabbed the door on the closet and ripped it from the hinges then threw it against the concrete wall. It broke in half once it came in contact with the wall. She turned to the wall with the window above it. That small window. That small gateway of freedom and hope. It was time to come down.

Sakura approached the bed in front of the wall and slammed it back on the other side of the room. The chakra around her hands was a different color then normal blue. It was a bright electric neon blue fused with a swirl of dark forest green on the inside. She threw her right fist back and her anger pitched even higher.

Then her fist slammed into the wall. She kept punching the pure concrete wall until her knuckles were a bloody mess. She left a deep dent in the wall and if shehad punched it with a little more it would of broke. But she didn't break it; instead exhaustion claimed her and she fainted in the mess of her room.

* * *

><p>Itachi went to her room soon after the sounds of things being broken. As he strode slowly to her room he noticed something shiny on the floor. The diamond necklace he had given her. It hurt to see it in pieces on the floor but he picked them up and placed them in his pocket. It hurt him but he couldn't imagine the pain Sakura must have felt at the moment. He went for the doorknob but it would not open. He would of simply just broke the door down but he didn't want to treat her as if she had no rights and she was just a slave. She had a right to privacy and he respected that. He knocked softly.<p>

"…Sakura?"

No answer. He sighed and decided to go in anyway. He appeared in the room to see pure destruction. There was a broken door scattered across the room. The bed was disheveled and frame broken. Pieces of the concrete wall were scattered around the room and in the corner laid Sakura her knuckles a bloody mess. He went to her side and crouched down to wake her along with making sure she was okay physically atleast. Her blood shot eyes crept open and she quickly shoved him away forcefully. Then she screamed out in pain cradling her hands. They were both broken from punching the wall so hard. He sat on the floor across from her atleast 5 feet away.

"Leave me alone! You Piece of shit!" she hissed pressing her back against the wall. He sighed and looked at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"Sakura.. I ju-"

"You just what! Didn't mean to kill my father for your own enjoyment! Didn't mean to offend me as you went into details on how he screamed and begged for his life? You didn't mean to send us his head as sick fucking joke? Your sick! " With her broken hand she grabbed a piece of concrete and threw it at him. He pushed it away before it touched his face.

He looked into her eyes and the anger that radiating off of her died. It was nothing but sadness. Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her face.

"I have no parents now because of you. I have no future now because of you. I have nothing now because of you. I took someone's life. I was rapped. And now I'm never leaving here alive. I'm no different then being dead. I feel like I am dead." A sob left her throat as her eyes fell to the floor and they weren't the same emerald gems he fell in love with. They were nothing they were drained of color, and emotion. He could tell the girl he loved, the girl right infront of him he had killed mentally.

"Sakura…I didn't know that was your father I truly didn't. I was sent on a mission I was doing what I was told. If I did know I woul-"

"You wouldn't have killed him? You would of let him go free? Why cause I let you fuck me? And cause we exchanged those 3 stupid fucking words." Her words were cold and it hurt him a little. She sounded like him. No fear, No anger, No sadness, Nothing. It frightened him abit how drained she looked. Her dress a cascade underneath her, now being stained with the blood from her hands. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"You know my mother hadn't said a word to me since my father died. She didn't speak to anyone. She communicated through notes. For 11 years I hadn't heard my mothers voice. 11 years since I last heard her say I love you, or even my fucking name." Her eyes streamed tears but she was silent. Her gaze was haunted and stuck on the floor.

" Both my parents were taken either by you or in your presence." She lifted her eyes to stare at him with her dead eyes. He held her gaze for a moment but looked down, for once he couldn't hold a gaze.

The silence stung the air and made it uncomfortable for him. There wasn't anything he could say he destroyed the girl he loved mentally and led her to physically harming herself. He picked up his stare from the floor and at the girl infront of him.

"Is there anything I can do for you..?" He's voice barely met a whisper. He's gaze softened with concern for the girl infront of him her silence started to get the best of him.

_**Had she snapped?**_

_**Did he really break her?**_

She closed her eyes while the tears didn't let up. She didn't reply to him for more than 10 minutes. Which made his skin crawl with discomfort and fear. Maybe he did break her? Maybe she did make her snap? The thought that he might of killed the remaining happiness brought himself to the verge of tears. It was just like him to ruin the one last good thing in his life. He held back his tears and let out a long breath. He wouldn't give up not today or any other day. He slowly stood up when she opened her mouth.

"Kill me." Her eyes opened up to the same blank emotion staring up at him.

"What?"

"Kill me." Her eyes challenged him. It scared him slightly she was asking for death, even shocked him. If the request were from anyone else he would be happy to accept the terms and get it done. Would make it even swifter from someone who was begging. He studied Sakura closely. Her eyes were empty completely drained of the hope she once radiated and it mocked him.

Her eyes didn't move from his. A minute felt like a hundred years between them. His thoughts reevaluating and process why she would come to that conclusion why could that have been the solution to her being in such pain? After what felt like hours he gave her an answer.

"I can't."

"Why not." She snapped at him.

Silence took the moment. She stumbled while trying to stand up, and walked up to him so there was only inches between them.

"If you actually care about me than kill me. " Her cold wall of nothing was melting down. The actual sense to depression peaked through her wall of no emotions.

"I can't kill you."

The tears that now brimmed her eyes were different. They were tears of desperation wanting to actually wanting to die. She wasn't lying, her eyes told the truth. She raised he broken fists and laid one rough pounded on his chest.

"Kill me."

"No." His voice still very stern but soft. She started to hit him even more, her tears were more violent now and she was on the edge of hysterically crying.

"Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." Her begging was slightly harder to understand between her rough gasps of air. Itachi quickly grabbed her wrists so she stopped hurting her hands even further. He looked down her hysteric green eyes.

"I can't kill you."

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because I fucking love you!" Sakuras eyes dropped down from his face and her knees gave in. Itachi fell to the floor with her. He held her close as she continued to cry, he rubbed her back gently feeling entangled in a web to big for him to handle.

"Please" She gasped between tears.

"Please kill me."

"I can't…I love you too much." He held Sakura closer as she sobbed and struggled to breath. Slowly the crying gave up and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Are we in position!" Naruto screamed out. Everyone nodded being prepared for the very worst or the very best.<p>

"Yes." A quick response came from all lines on the radios. Naruto did a quick count of responses and then noticed Yumi wasn't present. Looking around desperately he saw her running from the room they had managed to discover was Sakuras.

"What is she doing?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"I don't know.." Narutos eyes followed her movements. Once she came closer to them Sasuke realized what was wrong right away. Taking off at a full sprint he ran towards Sakuras room.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!"

"Yumi won't let herself die here Naruto! She's taking out Sakura so she can't make the antidote!" Before Naruto could help join Sasuke it was too late.

* * *

><p>There was no hint of this coming but once it hit, it was known. An explosion is never as loud as you think it is until you hear it in person. The echo of it pounding off items is what really surprises you. Then the white noise follows through after along with the ringing in your ears. Sakura sat up in fear once again looking franticly around. She looked for Itachi but he wasn't in sight, she then turned around noticing the new look of the room. The concrete wall to the outside had been blown out, which would explain the lack of feeling she had in her ankle. She looked down and turned to throw up.<p>

Under a large cut out piece of concrete laid her very smashed up ankle. She let out a large scream attempting to move it only made the pain worse. She kept screaming, as she looked around panicked. Then something caught her eye. A figure in the settling dust was approaching her. Her consuming fear didn't want to stick around and see who it was. She leaned forward and struggled to lift the piece of concrete with her broken hands.

The figure kept approaching her, and then she let another loud and high-pitched scream. After seconds of struggling she lifted the concrete she looked at her ankle again. Her bone was sticking out of her skin, as her flesh draped off her bone. Turning her hand to throw up again she struggled to slide her body more towards the door of the non-existing door.

"Sakura!" Someone screamed her name in the distance. She didn't know who but she didn't trust the voice either. She screamed out again in pain as she inched closer and closer to the door.

"Sakura stop moving!" It was a deep voice, which brought back the thought of Kisame to her mind. Becoming more frantic she found the energy to try and stand but then came crashing back into the ground.

She fell on her back and stared up what was left of the ceiling and sky. Tears came to her eyes, as she knew she would be facing death this time, there was no avoiding it. She smiled and laughed bitterly.

"I didn't say I love you back to him…" tears pushed the dust off her face and she slowly accepted death more by the second. The figure approached her with a quicker pace, and she shut her eyes not wanting to see the possibility of it being Kisame.

"Sakura!" the voice wasn't clear due from her ears stilling ringing.

"Sakura! Answer me damn it!"

She opened her eyes and saw blurry red eyes and long black hair.

"Itachi is that you?" she whispered.

Her hearing went right after that and she watched the blurred face mouth some words. She laughed and coughed.

"Itachi…I'm sorry I didn't say it back..I love you too." She then felt the world become dark around her until she was lifted up into a pair of strong arms.

"Sakura!" The voice pulled her back to life for a mere moment.

"Sakura can you hear me!"

She couldn't answer but she nodded slightly.

"It's me Sasuke! I'm taking you home!" Minutes passed after Sasuke spoke and Sakura didn't respond. She then opened her eyes and looked up at him in a daze.

"Where's home..?" she whispered and then fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**wooohoooo whats that 3 chapters in 3 days? Yeah that happened! :D I'm trying to get this done with and sadly theres only 2 chapters left…maybe 1. I have to see how the editing goes. Anyways as always enjoy! Read/review/follow/or favorite! ^-^**

* * *

><p>When you don't have a drive for life it's hard to keep what you have left into consideration. Every second starts to become harder to with stand, and over and over again you keep questioning yourself why over your existence. Sakura felt every nerve in her body as she tried to hold on she was being rushed away in Sasuke's arms. She looked up at him and still saw Itachi from time to time and she knew her sanity was gone.<p>

"Sasuke.." She whispered.

"Hold on Sakura, I'm trying to get you to Ino as fast as I can. She'll fix you all up."

"No.."

"What?" He glanced down at her ad he kept running. He finally realized she was wearing a dress and it was covered in blood and ripped.

"Don't have her fix me Sasuke..Please..Let me die." She no longer tried to keep her eyes open.

"What are you saying…? Sakura your going to be fine. Look Ino's right ahead of us."

"Please…Please just don't fi-"

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed from a distance. His voice use to make her like she was a home, and so comfortable, now she heard it and didn't feel anything. Sasuke picked up the pace but she felt herself slipping faster by the second. They had gotten to the rest of the group quicker then she realized.

"We can't sit around and heal her here." Neji growled.

"What was Yumi thinking!" Lee stood there screaming and cursing. Ino ran up to Sakura as she laid nearly lifeless in Sasuke's arms.

"oh my god…" She covered her mouth and turned her head away from her.

"Yumi was going to kill Sakura so she couldn't finish the antidote. So this way Pain would die." Naruto snarled looking around for Yumi. Ino finally looked back at Sakura. And Sasuke looked down.

"I…finished the antidote already…" Sakura coughed.

"No you didn't Sakura…You needed both ninjas to do it…" Naruto looked at his teammate in tears knowing she had killed someone.

"W-what do you mean…"

"You needed Yumi's blood as well as her partners blood to fully cure Pain…it was both of either blood and chakra.." Naruto looked down at her.

She opened her eyes wide enough to look at Naruto. She then realized she killed Orisho for no reason. She killed him so Pain would have a couple more days or hours of health. Then an overwhelming of suppressed sorrow over came her.

"Please let me die! Please just leave me here! I want to die! Please! Please! Please! Please! I killed him…I killed him and he didn't need to die. Please. I need to die." She cried on and tried to breath. Everything hurt and she couldn't bare it anymore. Ino looked at her and began to cry.

"Sakura…" Ino bit her bottom lip.

"Please…let me die…" She tried to look at Ino but her vision was too blurry from the tears and from physically not being able to see.

"We can't stay here…We have to keep moving that explosion was big and loud enough for people to know were here!" Neji yelled again view the perimeter. From the forest floor you could see even in the dark the black Akatsuki cloaks. Sasuke turned away from a moment and looked down. He saw Itachi standing there in the darkness. He glared at him trying not to jump away to finish the fight they had started.

"Sasuke…" Hinata stood there whispering. Sasuke turned back and looked at them.

"Naruto…take Sakura away from here..I'm going to see my brother for one last time."

"Sasuke no! Don't get fucking hot headed now. Look down at your teammate and see what he's done. Lets just go you can get you revenge another day!" Ino glared at him. Naruto stared at Sasuke and stepped towards him. He lifted Sakura out of his arms and nodded.

"Do what you need to do.." Naruto smiled and looked down at Sakura. She began to open her eyes and she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke no.." She mumbled.

"Itachi has to die Sakura…goodbye." Sasuke leaned down to kiss her forehead and disappeared into the night.

"No!" She tried to get out of Naruto's hold and run after him.

"Sakura we have to get you out of here." They soon took off at full sprint and she kept screaming.

"Go back! He can't kill Itachi! Please just leave me here! Stop!" She kept trying to hit Naruto and get free.

"Sakura stop fighting me! Were bringing you home!"

"I don't have a home.." She began to cry and kept watching the view of the Akatsuki hideout disappear in the distance.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke slowly approached the group of the Akatsuki hideout he hid. Concealing his chakra he eavesdropped.<p>

"There goes our medic.." someone stood in the pile of the explosion and picked up a piece of cement and threw it into the rubble.

"Do you think she died instantly or slowly?" Kisame snarled with a sick tone of humor in this voice. Slowly Itachi walked with hesitation to the site of the explosion.

He stood looking down at the once whole room and bit his bottom lip to keep him from screaming of anger or crying from the sadness eating him slowly.

"Look Itachi yet another girl you don't have to break up with." Kisame chuckled. Itachi turned to his partner and began to walk away.

"Cat got your tongue? Or should I say a pink headed medic bitch." He chuckled again along with the other member snickering. Itachi stopped and stood still staring out into the forest. Sasuke could feel his brothers eyes on him but he remained still and silent.

"Kisame."

"I'm just fucking kidding god! Lighten up! Hey at least this way we didn't have to kill her someone else did."

Itachi clenched his fist his cloak covering his face and hands.

"Say one more thing about her Kisame. I. Fucking. Dare. You" Itachi stood still with his back still to Kisame.

"What? Did you want me to send her remains to like a cousin or something?" He laughed again and entered the destroyed room further.

"I mean if you give me a day to go through this place I bet I could, especially if good old Tobi here helps me out!" Kisame continued as he bent down to move a piece of cement. Within a half of second Itachi was behind Kisame, he grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back bringing Kisame's own sword to his throat.

"Do it I dare you Kisame, take another breathe. The moment you do it will be your fucking last." Itachi's eyes were red, with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

"Itachi!" Tobi yelled.

"Do it Kisame." Itachi pulled the blade closer cutting his neck. Kisame tried to look away from his eyes but it was no use within seconds he was stuck in an eternity of fears he had been suppressing. Kisame rolled around on the ground and screamed. Itachi turned dropping Kisame's sword beside him.

"Tobi." Itachi growled his eyes still red. Tobi looked at him tilting his head to the side.

"Clean the area..I'm going after the person behind this explosion."

"uhh..okay." Tobi awkwardly walked by Itachi and Kisame rolling around the ground. Itachi stood still staring out into the forest as Kisame went on screaming. Sasuke stood still quietly and counted down minutes in his head.

The minutes dragged on and the only noise Sasuke could hear was Kisame's wailing. He could only imagine the horror's that were running through his mind. Then a cold blade hit Sasuke's throat and began to tighten its closeness.

"Lil brother.." Itachi stood on the other side of him with his sword to his throat.

"Itachi" Sasuke turned his head neck enough to stare at his red eyes.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"For the explosion? No. For having your hostage taken away from here yes." Sasuke glared. Itachi lowered his blade and looked his brother with his regular Sharingan.

"Sakura's not dead..?" Within seconds Itachi was taken off guard for once and Sasuke threw Itachi back into a tree.

"No she isn't dead! No thanks to you!" Sasuke snarled his eyes turning red.

"Who bombed the place Sasuke!" Itachi hissed as his hand rest on the hilt of his sword again.

"One of the ninjas who poisoned Pain."

"Don't be stupid he's dead."

"No it wasn't just him. There was a girl as well, golden hair and named Yumi." Sasuke stood waiting for his brother to move or reply. Itachi looked down and pressed his hands into his eyes.

"…And this girl…she told you this..?" Itachi glared up at him after a moment with a look of a pure killer.

"Yes."

"Sasuke..you fucking idiot." Itachi stood up with in a second and grabbed his brother throat throwing him to the ground.

"That girl was lying to you! She was an apprentice to a man who tried to bomb this place years ago. She had nothing to do with the poisoning. Kisame and I had been watching her for years. She hadn't met with her partner in years. She led you and your friends here to bomb the place and to kill me. You guys were just a fucking trap for us to kill." Itachi threw Sasuke to the side but he landed on his feet.

When Sasuke looked up from catching his breath he noticed his brother was gone.

* * *

><p>"Sakura just hold on there okay!" Naruto screamed but she heard it as a whisper.<p>

She looked up and stared at the night sky. The harvest moon slowly made its way to the center of the sky, dusted with rust, brown and gold tones, it seemed so intimately bound with the land and broke the unwavering darkness that had enveloped the night until then. Gazing upon the sky, she was struck by the darkness of the night, darker than smeared charcoal, small splashes of gold glittering here and there as if an artist had brazenly attempted to light it without aim; smoky grey clouds deteriorate under the fluorescent beams of the moon, as if they were shadows to be banished.

She felt everything, she felt the wind in the strand of hair that was loose from her bun. The sound of the trees as the snapped back up from her friends running on them. She looked at Naruto and smiled. He looked back confused.

"Naruto..You can let me go now…It's okay I'm not afraid…My mom and Dad will be there..i'll be fine."

Naruto looked at her in shock and kept running. It overwhelmed him that she was so accepting of death, months ago she was smiling and happy. What could she have gone through to be so accepting of never seeing of her friends ever again?

"Naruto!" Ino screamed from behind him.

"We have to stop here…we can't keep moving when Sakura's this injured."

"Okay!" He screamed back and he dropped to the forest floor and held Sakura close. He put Sakura gently down as he slide off his jacket he finally realized how badly injured Sakura was. She had bruises all over her bottom and her ankle was something out of a horror movie.

Ino and Hinata ran quickly to Sakuras side and began to heal her. Soon the she began to stop bleeding. When they began to work on her ankle both girls had to turn their heads to throw up.

"I-I…can't" Hinata covered her mouth looking away. Ino began to hysertically cry and she swallowed her disgust and tried to heal her friend.

"Sakura…hold on okay.."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and still everything in a blur.

"Its ironic huh forehead..? You taught me how to do all this medic shit..and look who's healing who?" Ino sobbed realizing she made very little progress on her friend's ankle.

"Ino..Just stop…you don't have to heal me.."

"NO! Your not dying here! Not like this! Your going to make it home! " Ino yelled through her tears and kept trying to heal Sakura. Hinata began to cry and tried to help as much as she could. Hinata cradled Sakuras hands in hers try to fix what could be done.

"Sakura..?" a faint voice came from a distance and Gaara turned to look for it.

"What..was that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto growled and stepped forward.

"Its Yumi."

From the darkness between the trees the stunning blonde stepped out of the dark and looked down at Sakura. She looked like a fallen angel who was on her last breath.

"Get the fuck away from here!" Lee growled clenching his fists. Yumi looked at him glaring at him. Her eyes turning a dark shade of gold, as her face turned dark.

"I didn't ask for you permission to stay." Yumi growled.

"Look what you've done to our friend! Look what your revenge has done!" Neji stood still, considering how fast it would take to rip her head off. Yumi stood there in silence for a moment, her head bowed with the dark of the night covering it.

Sakura turned over and coughed, following blotches of blood following after it.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed, as she tried her best to clean off the blood. Yumi then began to laugh hysterically. She threw her head back as her hair followed. Her laughing started to come out more and more violently.

"You fucking idiots" Yumi grinned and disappeared when a breeze came through.

"Where'd she go!" Choji yelled nervously. Naruto looked around nervously, his pulse grew faster by the second he'd waited for Yumi to appear. And when she did she threw Ino and Hinata to the side. She grabbed Sakura and stood her up holding her kunai to her throat. Yumi continued to laugh as she watched everyone's face morph into horror.

"Stop." A very calm voice came from the trees. Itachi stood there looking down at Yumi in hatred.

"It's the man of the hour! God he does not leave me alone, for years I've been running away from you and your little butt buddy!" Yumi snarled holding Sakura closer to her. Itachi jumped down to his feet.

"Let her go, with both know what you really want here."

"Hmm what do I want? The love of my life was killed by the love of your life. An eye for an eye you could say!" Yumi continued to laugh like a crazy person. She pushed Sakura to the side so her weight rested on her shattered ankle. She let out a loud scream that echoed.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto snarled.

"That not up to me boy. It's up to Mr. Itachi right there." Yumi raised a separate Kunai and pointed at Itachi.

"Choose Itachi, save this girls life and let her live but you have to die." She began to laugh again as she held the blade tighter to Sakuras throat. Naruto glared at Itachi, and knew his choice already. Itachi frowned and stepped forward taking a leap of faith.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well guys I started this in 2011 and its now 2014. With much delay and to much time wasted not finishing this, the time has come to end this. This is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! I really hope you guys liked my fanficiton. I really try to stay true to the characters but also add my own personal twist into it. Enjoy and as always review, favorite, and follow! **_

* * *

><p>Itachi took a leap of faith and approached Yumi calmly. He stood in front of Sakura who was slowly turning white and Yumi stood still with her Kunai to her throat still.<p>

"Which is it? Do you live and she dies, Or do you die and she lives?" She snarled at Itachi.

Naruto stood on edge watching his friend life being gambled.

"Itachi!" Naruto growled.

"If Sakura dies know that you won't make it out of this forest alive!"

"I don't plan to." Itachi answered looking Yumi in the eye. Naruto stood dumb founded and watching as Itachi lifted his hand. He lifted the Kunai from Sakura's throat and put it to his own.

"Kill me. We both know you won't kill Sakura, not when her father was the one who trained you to be such a great bomber." Itachi looked down at Yumi and she began to freeze up.

"Didn't think I'd put it together huh? Its fine. I mean you're not that great of a bomber considering she's still alive." Itachi glared at Yumi and she stayed silent.

"I knew that room…The room you put her in, her father knew that hideout like the back of his hand…When he trained me he'd run over the layout a millions times a day…As we killed Akatsuki members I picked up whose rooms were who's. I knew yours was next to hers..." Yumi looked up at Itachi.

"So you thought that explosion would of killed me, not Sakura?"

"She wasn't suppose to get this hurt..."

"Plans back fire huh?" Itachi glared at her his eyes still glowing red. Yumi's hand started to shake as the Kunai moved out of place. She then glared at him and growled.

"No! You won't make me feel bad! You're going to die! For Orisho's sake! You fucking devil!" She snarled and as she went to bring the kunai against his throat, she realized she was to slow. Itachi pulled Sakura forward into his arms and shoved Yumi back.

Yumi falling on her back in a rage didn't realize the upcoming events that would be her last moment in this world.

While Itachi kept Sakura in his arms, he used his free hand to pull his blade out and impaled it into Yumi's chest. Her eyes grew big as she felt the blade penetrate her skin and body. She was pined into the ground and felt the blood in her body rush into her airwaves.

"You…f-fucking…" Yumi followed up with coughing up blood.

Itachi kept his hand down on the hilt of the sword so Yumi couldn't pull it out. She coughed again and glared up at him. From the distance Itachi was distracted by a gasp, he turned his head to see the Hidden Leaf ninjas watching Yumi bleed out in shock. Then it hit him.

Yumi's last move was an attempt to stab him with the kunai still in hand. He avoided her swing ungracefully and lost his grip from around Sakura and dropped her on her side. While Sakura fell to the ground, Yumi went in for one last swing and was able to stab Itachi.

Rolling back Itachi stood up grasping the kunai in his side and ripping it out. He glared at Yumi and slowly his eyes became darker shades of red. Yumi attempted to pull the blade out of her chest as Itachi glared.

"I-if…y-y-you…" Yumi coughed up blood and kept trying to talk

"T-thought..t-this w-w-was g-going t-to…k-kill m-me….y-your w-w-wrong"

She pulled the blade out of her chest and threw it to the side. Itachi watched her in pity as she tried to stand up, she stumbled and crawled towards him. Once she finally got to her feet, she glared at him with blood spilling down her chin. She stood hunched over gasping to breathe.

"Yumi…" Naruto frowned watching her desperate attempts for a fight. Yumi stood a step forward and fell to the ground beside Sakura. She couched up blood as she watched Sakura's face fade out.

"God…y-you l-look l-like y-your dad…" Yumi began to cry and felt the rush of memories flood back. And soon afterwards there were no tears, or breathing.

* * *

><p>Sakura no longer kept conscious to hear the bickering, she could feel her lungs crying. And the acceptance she had for death that fell through along with the numbness she felt before. Slowly everything began to hurt. The air of the chambers in her lungs stilled and grew heavy, as if it meant to suffocate her. She could feel her broken ribs pressing to close to her lungs. She opened her eyes briefly and she was on the ground of the forest floor again laying in a pool of blood.<p>

"_**I'm bleeding again..?"**_

Sakura laid there trying to figure out where she was bleeding. She didn't feel any open wounds other then her ankle and gashes that covered her body.

"Sakura." A voice was close to her and she opened her eyes again. All she saw was blurred out silhouette and red eyes.

"Sasuke..?" She mumbled. She then realized that if Sasuke was beside her that Itachi was really dead. She left a sob leave her fragile lungs and she kept her eyes closed.

"I didn't say it back, I know once he said I loved you I should of said it back." She sobbed again while couching up more blood. A hand went under her shoulders and knees, lifting her up into a loose but tight embrace.

"Sakura…You didn't need to say it back."

Sakura looked up again and realized it wasn't Sasuke but it was Itachi. He wasn't dead, he was still alive. Her eyes fell closed again. Itachi walked over to the closest of the ninjas and handed Kiba Sakura. Before Naruto could leap to attack Itachi he disappeared.

"GAH!" Naruto screamed into the night.

"Naruto.." Sakura mumbled looking at him between the cracks in her eyes. Naruto growled looking out into the night and turned back to his teammate.

"Don't…" Sakura then fell asleep before finishing her sentence.

* * *

><p>Waking up in a hospital bed was beyond the feeling of comfort that washed over Sakura. When she realized it was her hospital it reminded her of what she almost she lost. It was the middle of the night, and the sounds of the machines woke her up. She was on a breathing tube, and an I'V. She looked around the room and felt the vibrating pain of her headache.<p>

She moved her arm to try and press the nurse button. But someone else's hand was in the way, Naruto lay on a chair beside her bed and his hand rested upon the caller. She watched Naruto's face as he slept. Her eyes could barely stay open.

"Sakura.." A voice on her right called her back to life. She turned her head slowly and saw a sleepy Sasuke sitting in a chair. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She was home; there was a place for her to return to. She didn't have to say goodbye to anyone else. Sasuke frowned standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed, he wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to find you.." Sasuke looked out the window. Sakura shook her head and looked up at him.

"Don't be so forgiving…I know what you said…You wanted to die…And I know you meant it…I don't know what happened to you Sakura or what they might have done to you…But know your safe here…Nothing else is going to happen to you." Sasuke looked back down at her and saw her crying again. He wiped her tears away again. Slowly she began to recall every emotion she tried to shake off, or repress. She felt every single bit of fear, hatred, and shame.

Days passed and Sakura slowly healed, after the third day the breathing tube was able to come out. With the catch of they're being a nurse on duty to watch over her. She still was hooked up to a catheter for the first week, and then she was able to slowly get out of bed to use the bathroom. She struggled to do it on her own she had the assistance of a cane. Her ankle was casted up along with both of her hands.

Although her body may have been healing, her heart didn't. Every ounce of pain was there every morning to remind her, every second of the day she could feel her soul fall to pieces more and more while they kept her alive.

A month had passed since she had last seen Itachi and she questioned what her reaction would be if she had seen him again. Would she kill him? Or at least attempt to do so? Or would she be brought to tears seeing the man she loved. She did love him no matter what and she couldn't deny her heart those feelings. But her mind couldn't support it knowing what he had done.

The last night of Sakura's stay at the hospital and she woke up from her sleep from a cold breeze covering her. The room was dark when she opened her eyes and looked at the window wide opened.

"Weird. Thought that was locked." She struggled slightly sitting up in bed, and she finally did she was slightly out of breath and saw a figure standing on the other side of the room.

"Sakura." The voice was low and sounded sad. She narrowed her eyes trying to see who it was then she frowned and looked down.

"Itachi."

They stayed in silence, not knowing where to go with the conversation or even start it.

"I thought you'd know by now to lock windows.." He try to bring humor into it but realized how it would bring back memories of her mom once being alive.

"Yeah you would think huh?"

"Sakura..I'm sorry..I'm sorry for everything…I really am.." He looked at her with the same sad eyes. Sakura still avoided his stare and looked at her casted hands on her lap.

"Sakura you need to know if I had known if that was your father, I wouldn't have even touched a hair on his head. If I had known that Kisame was going to hurt your mother like that, I wouldn't have let him even enter your house. If I had known that Hidan did what he did…" Itachi looked down as his eyes grew red with anger. He looked back up to see that Sakura still did not move. He sighed taking the steps to sit on her bed side.

"I love you Sakura… I don't even know when you became so important to me. It's like watching a snowstorm. You see the flakes falling, but you don't realize how they're adding up. Then suddenly, your whole lawn is covered. All these little things have added up." He kept his gaze on her and felt like he was opening up at the seams.

Sakura finally lifted her head up and looked at him. The moonlight glistened on her skin and he was able to see every scar left on her face from the explosion. He saw the eyes he fell in love with were now dark and sunken in from lack of sleep. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she held back the tears.

"You asshole…" She managed to say before a sob left her throat. Itachi looked down knowing his words weren't enough. He stood up and began to walk to the window.

"I've been in this hospital…for a month now…and you come on the very last day I'm here..? Did you not know I've been waiting for you this whole time!" She cried and looked at his back. He turned around in shock and looked at her.

"I love you Itachi.." She covered her face with her casts and he sat back down pulling her against him. They stayed like that until the tears and sobs subsided.

"Itachi.."Her words met a whisper.

"Yes..?"

"You need to go. It's getting late.."

"I guess…" As he let go of her he kissed her forehead. He walked to the window while opening it he remembered what he had hidden in his cloak.

"Sakura I-" He turned and realized she was passed out on the hospital bed breathing softly. He smiled approaching the bed and placed a picture frame on it. It was the picture Sakura had brought of her once whole family. Itachi had gone through the rubble of the room to find it. On the picture he left a note that read 'I'll give you some time…but know I will always come back for you.' With that Itachi left the hospital room taking one last glance back at Sakura and left the Village hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

><p>Years passed and Sakura always seem to go missing for a couple days out of each month. No one knew where she was but all they knew that her house would stay dark but you could her laughing along with a deep voice laughing as well. But once day when her belly got big and is raised question she distracted the thought from everyone's minds with the fact she was moving.<p>

No one expect a few knew where she moved to outside of the village, but all that anyone knew is she wasn't alone and she was loved everyday for the rest of her life. And they're wasn't any questioning about that.


End file.
